Gone Too Far
by DeansGirl1983
Summary: Hank always thought of himself as a proud man. One who never subjected to anyone else's ridicule, criticism, and who never did what another said unless he wanted too. He ran his brothel in Colorado Springs with a sarcastic air and a gun at his reach, always ready to restore order when things got out of control with his customers. But he never saw coming the order restored to him...


Hank always thought of himself as a proud man. One who never subjected to anyone else's ridicule, criticism, and who never did what another said unless he wanted too. He ran his brothel in Colorado Springs with a sarcastic air and a gun at his reach, always ready to restore order when things got out of control with his customers. Order was restored everyday…  
But he never saw the day coming when the order would be restored to him…

"Hank, I need another shot of whiskey over here, "Jake Slicker hollered, slamming a coin down onto the bar. Hank muttered a curse under his breath and stalked over to pour the barber another shot. His cigarette dangled from thin lips and his eyes were cold, mean and hard.  
"Something bothering you Hank?" Jake asked draining his glass in one gulp and setting it down in front him.  
"Well, even if something was, it ain't none of your damn business now is it Jake?"  
"I was just askin!"  
"Don't ask," Hank snarled. Loren put a restraining hand on Jake's arm as he opened his mouth to retort.  
"Aw, leave him alone. He ain't gotta tell you his troubles."  
Hank saluted Loren with the whiskey bottle and took a long swallow. Jake scowled but didn't say another word.  
"Hank?"  
"What is it now?" He turned and saw Myra, one of his female workers, standing in front of him, wearing a timid look on her face. "What Myra?"  
"Hank, that man back there…I don't want to…"  
"You got a customer then you need to take care of him," Hank said.  
"But Hank, he…"  
"Now Myra, "Hank said his tone waspish. Myra gave him a flustered, near tears glare but turned and walked away towards the back rooms.  
Hank ran a hand through his long mane of curly hair and sighed, annoyed. "Hank, what is your problem today?" Jake asked again. And Hank lost his temper. Wheeling around he grabbed Jake's collar and lifted him up until they were nose to nose. "You wanna know what my problem is Jake?" Hank said, his voice razor-blade sharp, "It's you! Now get out!" Hank shoved him back and Jake nearly lost his footing but in the end regained it, his face red, his hands smoothing down his coat.  
He glared at Hank for a split second before jamming his hat on his head and walking out, the swinging double doors of the saloon smacking furiously against the wall behind him.  
Loren looked over at Hank, his eyes wide. Everyone had stopped their activities. The poker games were halted, drinks were half-lifted to mouths, the laughter had stopped…All eyes were on the bartender. Hank blew out an angry breath and rounded on Loren.  
"Something to say old man?"  
"I-Well, no," Loren stuttered.  
"Good. You can get out too," Hank said and then raised his voice and bellowed, "That goes for all of you! The saloon is closed for the rest of the day! Everybody out!"  
There were mutters and groans from around the room and then suddenly Hank threw his whiskey bottle at the wall where it shattered. "Did you hear what I said?! EVERYBODY OUT!"  
And Loren stared at Hank as people began to run for the doors, pushing them open and running out into the street, he stared as Hank rubbed his hands over his pale, sweaty face, how they trembled…  
And then Hank turned his hard eyes on Loren and he hurried out with the rest of the crowd.

Across the street at the clinic, Michaela Quinn wrote a few notes into the margins of one of her medical books, but then looked up quickly as she heard the commotion out into the street.  
She crossed the room, sat down her book on her desk and opened the door, blinking as the afternoon sunlight hit her eyes with its brightness. She watched as men stomped down the street in every direction, as Loren and Jake walked side by side back to their places of business, bewilderment on their faces…  
She saw Hank look out from his saloon doors, his face dark with rage. And she was about to start across the street when she heard her name.  
"Michaela!"  
Michaela turned, startled, forgetting Hank and the saloon as Dorothy came running up to meet her.  
"Dorothy? Are you all right?"  
"Yes! Oh running could be the death of you!" She said, holding a hand to her heaving chest.  
"What's all the rush about?"  
Dorothy took a deep breath and said, "Brian fell down at school." Michaela made an alarmed sound, but Dorothy held her hand up and said quickly, "He's all right. Colleen looked him over and he said it was nothing. But during a test I noticed him favoring his left side. He was breathing kinda funny and I told Colleen to watch the class while I came to get you."  
"I'll get my bag, "Michaela said, her heart racing and worry clawing at her. She was in and out in less than two seconds, closing the clinic door behind her. "Let's go."  
And she followed Dorothy out into the street and up to the schoolhouse to check on her son.

Hank gulped down another shot of whiskey and grimaced as it burned like hellfire from his throat to his belly. He gazed at the wall with no expression, twirling the whiskey bottle with one hand and holding a shot glass in the other. He had closed the saloon down for the rest of the day.  
He couldn't explain why…  
Well, he could…  
That's why he was such a foul mood. He finished his third bottle of whiskey and then heaved it in a sudden rage against the wall and watched with satisfaction as it shattered into pieces on the floor.  
He pulled his booted feet from off the table and stood up, his body swaying slightly. He sauntered back behind the bar and grabbed another bottle of whiskey and smashed it open. He took a long swallow and then belched.  
It was going to be dark soon. The streets outside his saloon doors were quieting down. The only commotion and open business was across the street at the clinic. Hank hadn't bothered to know what was up but he knew that the wagon was getting loaded and ready to head home. He paused in the shadows to watch Sully carry Brian out of the clinic and put him in the wagon. The boy was laughing and Sully was smiling. Matthew followed with Colleen and Michaela. They were all happy. He watched them for a few seconds more and then turned away, swallowing more whiskey and then wiping his mouth with his hand.  
He sat back down and lifted his feet back up onto the table. His gaze shifted back towards the wall.  
The rage began to build inside him. He tried in vain to stifle it, knowing that when it erupted, nothing would stop it.  
Hank grimaced and swallowed more liquor.  
The rage built.  
And Hank drank…

Michaela sighed and closed her journal, the lamp beside her desk flickering and casting shadows across the wall.  
Night had fallen a couple of hours ago and she looked outside and saw the quiet streets of Colorado Springs. Michaela raised a hand to her mouth as she yawned. It was time to call it a night. Standing and stretching, she leaned over and blew out the lamp plunging herself into darkness. She closed her desk drawer and locked it and then proceeded to get her coat and bag so she could head home.  
She had barely closed her clinic door and turned to saddle her horse when she heard a scream of rage coming from the saloon.  
Michaela's head jerked up in alarm as she heard loud crashes and bellowing coming from inside.  
She left her horse and hurried across the street, dimly aware of lamps being lit and people coming out onto their porches, their eyes wide with shock at the noise.  
Jake was out onto his porch in a flash and he looked over and saw Loren and Dorothy emerge from the store, their faces registering what everyone else felt.  
Michaela burst through the swinging double doors and then let out a shriek and managed to duck before a bottle smashed above her head and shattered. Glass rained down upon her and she peered through her hands and saw Hank standing on the other side of the bar, his eyes bloodshot, and his breath coming in loud gasps.  
"Hank! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"  
"Get the hell out Doc!" He yelled his face contorted in rage, "I don't need you here! Just leave!"  
"You're waking everyone in Colorado Springs! What are you doing? Stop this!"  
He answered her by throwing another bottle against the wall, his eyes wild.  
"HANK!" She screamed.  
Hank paused and looked at her, his eyes unfocused. "What?"  
"Stop it. You're scaring me!"  
"Yeah? You ain't seen nothing yet lady!" Michaela started forward as Hank took his cigar and flicked it onto spilled whiskey that dripped off the bar. He took out a lamp that was lit out from under the bar and Michaela's eyes went wide as she froze.  
"Hank…No…"  
"This needs to end, "He said to himself, "This is the only way…"  
"Hank, please…" Michaela walked slowly towards him, her palm out, "Please give them to me. Don't do this."  
"Get out Michaela."  
"No."  
He looked up and smiled a terrible smile. "Always tryin to save folks who don't want to be saved. You'll never change. Maybe that's okay…"  
"Hank…"  
He raised the lamp above his head, his eyes bleak and his face expressionless.  
Michaela's heart clenched with fear and started backing up.  
"Hank, don't. Don't do this. Just talk to me."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"Yes there is."  
He lowered the lamp and stared at her, his face filled with agony, his eyes brimming tears. "No there is not."  
"Hank put the lamp down before something happens. You don't want that. Let's just sit down and talk."  
"Michaela…" He seemed to wrestle with his emotions and then he sighed.  
"Please Hank. You don't want this to happen."  
"Maybe…"  
He finally nodded. "Okay, let's talk."  
Michaela nodded in relief and watched him set the lamp down onto the bar. She started for a table in the corner to sit down and Hank came out from behind the bar.  
"Hank, sit down."  
He sat down opposite her at a table and put his face in his hands.  
She reached out a hand but then stopped, not knowing how to comfort him.  
"Hank, why would you want to do this? I have known you for a while now and you don't strike me as the kind of person who would want to do something this drastic."  
Hank looked up and said softly, "You don't understand."  
"Help me then. Help me under-"Michaela broke off as the smell reached her nose and she turned her head towards the bar.  
Hank sniffed and then did the same, his eyes widening.  
Fire danced across the bar as smoke began to seep through the saloon and Michaela screamed and jumped up.  
Hank stared at the fire as if in a trance and mumbled, "What have I done…"  
"HANK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Michaela grabbed her bag and began to run for the double doors that led outside. She could hear people screaming outside, "Fire! Hank is in there! I saw run in there too! Get help! WATER! WE NEED WATER!"  
Michaela spun around and saw Hank still staring at the bar. She ran back and grabbed his arm.  
"HANK!"  
He didn't answer.  
She slapped him.  
"HANK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"  
He blinked and then his eyes cleared and then he nodded. He pushed her towards the doors and shouted, "GO!"  
They had only taken a few steps when the bar exploded.  
Michaela screamed and Hank let out a yell.  
A rumbling noise filled the air as the fire spread rapidly. Michaela looked up and in horror saw that the roof was caving in. Sparks flew in all directions and she screamed again when a piece of wood fell onto her leg. She went down and Hank stumbled over her.  
"Hank! Get out of here!"  
"I am not leaving you in here!" He turned back and began to drag her up from the floor just as chunks of the roof began to fall.  
Michaela caught Hank's eyes as a roar sounded through the saloon and she watched him drop down onto his knees and cover her as the roof came down upon them and they were buried beneath the rubble.

Jake Slicker's eyes widened as the saloon exploded into a great ball of flames and the roar as the roof caved in was deafening. He let out a bellow and leapt off steps that lead to his barber shop just as Loren and Dorothy came flying out of the store.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God, what happened?" Dorothy cried.  
"Hank's in there!" Loren shouted as he ran and people from all over the town were running with him, their boots pounding on the dusty streets of Colorado Springs. Dorothy followed on his heels. Jake shouted back, "Dr. Mike is in there too!"  
"Michaela?!" Dorothy's anguished moan was lost as the crowd began to shout around her.  
"Water! GET SOME WATER!"  
"We got two people in there!"  
"We need to get them out!"  
"Someone send for Sully!"  
"Hank!"

"Can you hear me?!"  
"WATER!"  
"They gotta be dead!"  
"No one can survive this!"  
"They ain't alive!"  
"We don't know that!" The reverend was there, his face white, his hands clutching his bible. "No offense Rev but I think you need to put down the bible and grab a bucket," Jake hollered as he ran to collect water. The reverend stared at him for a split second and then nodded. He put down his bible and rolled up his sleeves. "Your right Jake. I can pray while I work." He grabbed a bucket and hurried to fill it up just as Jake came back.  
Jake took his bucket, tipping it, and hurled water onto the flames and watched as it licked some of the flames creating black smoke.  
"Robert E, help me get the horse trough and dump it on the flames!" Jake yelled. Robert E nodded and several men ran to help. Grace and Dorothy held each other, their eyes wide with terror and unshed tears. Myra watched as Horace grabbed a blanket and began beating the flames.  
"Horace, be careful!" She screamed.  
"What happened?!"  
Myra turned and saw Matthew thundering down the street on horseback, his face pale, his mouth open in shock. He swung himself off his horse and raced over to Horace.  
"Horace, what happened? Do we have people in there?"  
"H-Hank is in there," Myra said, her voice cracking as tears began to fall.  
"Jake says that is in there too," Horace said, his face already blackening from the smoke, his voice heavy with despair.  
"Ma? She's in there?!"  
Matthew grabbed the blanket from Horace's hands and began to beat it frantically at the fire. "Someone go get Sully! He's with Colleen and Brian at the homestead!"  
"We gotta get this fire out first!" Robert E huffed, holding one end of the horse trough as he and Jake with the help of others swaggered over and dumped gallons onto the flaming rubble. Little by little the fire began to go out and Jake finally turned to Matthew who looked at him, distraught.  
"What am I supposed to say? How do I tell Sully that she's-"  
"We don't know that!" Jake said harshly, grabbing Matthew's shoulders and giving them a hard shake. "What I do know is that we got Hank and in there hurt and we gotta get them out. You are gonna stay here with me and find them. You hear?" Jake shook him again and Matthew nodded.  
"Horace!"  
"Yeah Jake?"  
"You get on a horse and go out to the homestead and find Sully. Got it?"  
Horace wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve, his clothes and face covered in ashes.  
"Jake, I ain't a fast rider-"  
"I said go!" Horace jumped but then took off without a word as Jake turned to the crowd at hand.  
"We gotta start moving these boards. We got two people buried under here and we are gonna get them out. Get every tool you can think up that will help and get it over here!"  
Matthew walked over to Dorothy as some of them men hurried off to get the tools they would need. Jake and Loren looked at the heaps of destruction and Loren shook his head.  
"Jake..."  
"I know Loren."  
"Ms. Dorothy, are they sure Ma's in there?" Matthew's words shook and he cleared his throat.  
"Jake saw her go in. Hank was in there raisin a ruckus and Michaela went over to see what was goin on...next thing I know...I hear this explosion. It rocked the store..."  
Tears filled Matthew's eyes and he turned back to stare at where the saloon once stood.  
"Jake, are you sure she's-"  
"Matthew, I know you don't want to believe me but it's true. I swear that before the saloon exploded I heard her screamin..."  
"Oh God..."  
Jake sighed and then straightened as men began to bring back tools.  
"All right everyone. There ain't no time to waste. Grab and tool and start digging."

Sully lead Brian's horse taffy around the barn and watched Brian's face as it lit up with delight. He smiled.  
"You're gettin better and better at riding Brian."  
"Thanks Sully. I wish I could ride her by myself."  
"You will one day."  
"I can't wait."  
"I know."  
"I wish Ma would come home. It'll be dark soon."  
"She'll be here. She had things to do at the clinic before heading home."  
Brian patted taffy's neck affectionately and then said, "I'm ready to get down."  
"Your ankle hurtin?"  
"Just a little." Sully led taffy back into her stall and reached up as Brian fell into his arms.  
"I wish I hadn't hurt my ankle like that."  
"It ain't your fault. You were playing a game and you fell. It happens."  
Sully carried him outside and Brian waved at Colleen who was standing on the porch, sweeping. She lifted her hand to wave back but froze in midair, her gaze going past them. Sully turned and saw Horace on a horse galloping towards them.  
"Sully..."  
"Horace?"  
"You don't ride out here very often Horace," Colleen commented, coming down the steps, broom in hand, "Is something wrong?"  
"Y-Yes. I-I..."  
Horace took out his handkerchief and wiped his brow.  
"Colleen, go inside and get Horace some wat-" Sully began but Horace furiously shook his head.  
"No! You gotta come. All of ya. Hank and ...There was a fire...Saloon in shambles..."  
Horace was rambling but Sully caught the bits and pieces of it and his heart clenched in fear.  
Saloon in shambles.  
Fire.  
Michaela.  
"What happened Horace?"  
"Don't know exactly...Jake saw goin into the saloon. Hank was yellin and slammin bottles...he was screamin. Then there was an explosion..."  
Colleen gasped aloud her hands flying to her mouth.  
"The saloon's roof fell in...They didn't get out. Their trapped. Buried beneath the rubble. We got the fire out but-" Sully wasn't listening anymore. He ran into the barn and grabbed his horse and taffy leading them out. He swung Brian onto taffy's back and helped Colleen get on behind him.  
"Head to town Colleen. Hold onto Brian and be careful. Watch his ankle. We'll need to get supplies from the clinic." Sully swung onto his own horse and nodded at Horace.  
"Let's go Horace!"  
Sully gave a loud, "Hyah!", and snapped the reigns just as Colleen did the same. Their horses took off at a thundering gallop towards town with Horace leading the way.

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils and Hank coughed and then groaned as his head exploded in pain.  
"Ow...Oh..."  
He tried to sit up but realized he couldn't and his eyes slowly opened and focused to see broken pieces of wood and glass all around him.  
"Oh my..."  
And then he remembered. The saloon had caught fire and he and Michaela had tried to escape but...  
Michaela!  
"Oh my God!" Hank forced himself to sit up as far as he could without bumping his head and he turned to his side, ignoring the pain, searching for her.  
"Michaela? Michaela can you hear me?" He had covered her when the roof was coming down but now as he looked around for her he realized he couldn't find her. His heart twisted and Hank used his hands, feeling around, trying to find her.  
"Michaela! Answer me!"  
There was no answer and Hank shouted a loud curse and then grabbed his head with both hands and fell back onto the ground, his breath coming in harsh gasps.  
And then he heard her.  
A soft wheezing sound came through a board on the other side of him and he struck out his hand and felt around, feeling hard wood to the right of him. She was on the other side of the block of wood! They had been thrown apart when the saloon had collapsed!  
"Michaela! Can you hear me? It's Hank! Michaela! Answer me!"  
He dragged himself over a few inches and put his ear up against the board, straining to hear her voice.  
"Michaela! C'mon Doc answer me!"  
"H-Haannnkk..." His name was barely a whisper, a soft drawn out sound that would be painful to anyone's ears. But to him it was music and his lifted gave a fleeting smile in the darkness.  
"Michaela? Can you talk?"  
"H-Haannk...Hank..."  
"I'm here Micheala. We're trapped. The saloon caught fire and caved in on us and I think we're wedged underneath a bunch of boards. I have a little space over here...I can't see anything but I can feel. There's a board separating us. I need to try and move it. How bad are you hurt?"  
"Hank..."  
"Michaela, can you tell me how bad your hurt?"  
"Dark...I'm cold...Breathe...Hank..."  
She couldn't breathe.  
Hank cursed and braced his hands against the wood and pushed.  
Nothing happened.  
He tried pulling.  
Nothing.  
"Damn! Michaela hang on!"  
"Hank...breathe...cold...blood..."  
She was bleeding. He wasn't a doctor. Hank saw the seriousness in their situation. He didn't know how much rubble had collapsed on them and if anyone could find them in time. It would become harder to breathe without any space for air. Michaela was badly hurt and he didn't know what the extent of his injuries was. He could feel a warm thickness gushing down the side of his face and knew he had hit his head.  
How long they had...  
He didn't know.  
"Michaela, hang on. There's gotta be folks up there trying to dig us out. You gotta hang on."  
There was silence and then a tiny whimper came from behind the block of wood.  
"Michaela-"  
"Dark..."  
"Michaela, hang on."  
"Please..."  
Hank fell back onto the ground and took some shallow breaths, his head throbbing.  
Michaela's soft words filled the dark silence as he stared out into the darkness.  
"Dark...I'm cold..."  
"Sully...Sully...Sully..."

"Sully!"  
Sully reigned in his horse and jumped down as Matthew came running up towards him. His eyes fell on the broken glass, the towering piles of wood, and the rising black smoke that was slowly fading into the blue sky.  
His eyes widened.  
"We haven't found them yet. Their buried deep and we have a lot of people trying to dig them out but there are so many boards...People keep stopping because of the smoke. They can't take it. Its burnin their eyes, makin them cough...Grace has got water for people..."  
Sully nodded, his eyes still on the piles of debris as Colleen and Brian rode up next to them.  
Brian's mouth dropped open and Colleen let out a loud cry of alarm.  
"Ma's buried under there? How can she be alive?"  
"Don't talk that way Colleen, "Matthew said harshly.  
"But look at all the stuff layin on top of them!"  
"Colleen!"  
""Matthew, you don't know for sure if she's alive! We're gonna lose her like we lost Ma!"  
Tears filled Brian's eyes and he began to cry.  
"Colleen, shut up! Look what you did!"  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Colleen's own eyes filled with moisture.  
"Stop it!" Sully's angry words silenced both of them.  
"There's no use sayin anything until we get her out of there. Now, Colleen you go inside the clinic and get the supplies like I asked." He helped her down and she hurried, sobbing quietly, into the clinic. Sully lifted Brian into his arms and cradled him close. "It's all right Brian. We'll find her. Don't cry. Why don't you go over with Grace and help her pass out water... Matthew you take him over there. Go." Matthew took his little brother from him without another word and disappeared into the crowd. Sully turned towards what was left of the saloon and closed his eyes against the pain that washed over him.  
"Sully?"  
He turned and Jake gave him a grim smile. His face was covered in ash, dust and sweat, his clothes were rumpled and his hair disheveled.  
"Jake, what happened?"  
"I don't know. We heard Hank yellin and throwin bottles, carryin on in a rage and came outta the clinic and hurried over to see what it was all about. Next thing I know I hear a loud noise that damn near shook me outta my barber shop and I was runnin outside to see the saloon on fire, the whole building comin down. I heard them screamin...I heard them..."  
Jake went quiet and Sully took a deep breath and said, "Look, ya'll got the fire out so we don't have to worry about that anymore but they are trapped tight down there you can be sure. It's like bein trapped in a mine. Its dark and your air is runnin out, there is rubble all around you can you can't get out. People have to dig you out."  
"We've got it all broken up into sections so we can dig at all sides. I figure if they were anywhere near the bar itself or the first few tables then they will be closer to us...If they moved away towards out back...Sully, they may not even be together. I'm sure they were both fightin to get out...Hank was drunk...Who knows if-"  
"I know Jake. It doesn't look good but we will get them out one way or the other. I just hope they were together when the roof caved in.  
Jake gave him a look.  
"You serious?"  
"Yeah. If one of them are hurt then the other can help'em. Or they can help each other. I don't wanna think that Michaela's on one side of the saloon bleedin to death and Hank's on the other..."  
Jake nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Okay, let's get goin. The faster we do this the faster we get them outta there."

"Here you go Brian," Grace said softly, handing him a pitcher of water and then wiping her hands on her apron.  
"Mrs. Grace, who do I give the water too?"  
"Anyone who needs it Brian."  
Brian looked around and saw faces covered in gray ash, some men coughing, others digging and throwing wood behind them into a pile. He looked down at the pitcher in his hands.  
"Brian?"  
Brian looked up at Grace and felt the tears slip from his eyes and onto his cheeks. The pitcher trembled and Grace reached out and grasped it before it fell to the ground.  
"Brian?"  
"Ma needs it."  
Grace knelt onto the ground and took his small shoulders into her hands.  
"What?"  
"I said Ma needs the water...But I can't give it to her..." Brian's voice broke and he began to sob and Grace pulled him to her bosom and held him, feeling her own eyes burn and her heart ache as she looked over to the where the piles of rubble lay on the ground and she prayed fervently for the friend she had trapped underneath it.

Colleen yanked open cabinets and pulled out drawers, oblivious if she yanked too hard and they fell to the ground. She grabbed bottles of medicine, bandages, ointments, and anything she could find that she thought would help anyone while they worked. The clinic door flew open and Colleen looked up startled as Matthew filled the doorway.  
"C'mon Colleen, we got people out here that need medical attention!"  
"I'm hurryin as fast as I can Matthew!"  
"Well, let's go! Just grab the bag and come on!" He turned to go and then jumped back and let out a yell as a book narrowly missed his head and slammed into the wall. He spun around.  
"Colleen, wha-?"  
Another book came flying and this time it hit his shoulder.  
"Ouch! Colleen, stop it!"  
"You stop yelling at me Matthew Cooper before I really find something to throw at you!" Colleen marched towards the door, supplies in hand and tried to get past her brother but he blocked her way.  
"Move Matthew! You said I needed to hurry so get outta my way!"  
"Not until you calm down!"  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Colleen shoved the bag of supplies out the door and then began to shove her brother out of the way.  
"Colleen!"  
"How am I supposed to calm down when Ma is buried out there?! That was a stupid thing to say and if you don't get outta my way I'll-"  
"Knock it off Colleen!"  
"You stop yelling at me! I ain't done a thing to you!"  
"Saying Ma was dead is what started it all! I got mad at you!"  
"I didn't mean to say she was dead but look at what she's trapped under...Matthew..." The fight went out of her and Colleen stopped struggling and her head hit Matthew's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.  
"I'm sorry Colleen. I know it looks bad out there but we gotta have hope...I'm sorry I yelled at you...Your scared...We're all scared. It's gonna be all right."  
"Oh Matthew...I didn't mean to say she was dead..."  
"Colleen, hush now..." Matthew lifted her chin with his fingers and tried to smile. "Hey, it's gonna be all right. What would Ma do if one of us was trapped under there?"  
"S-She would stay calm until she got to us...That's what makes her a good doctor..."  
"And that's why you wanna be a doctor too. Just like Ma. You can be calm during the danger just like her. I know you can do it Colleen. I'm gonna help you. Okay?" Colleen wiped her eyes with her fingers and nodded. "Okay. Thanks Matthew. Now, "She cleared her throat.  
"What do we have out there?"  
"Splinters, lots of coughing...we had one guy faint. They carried him over and laid him onto the back of a wagon nearby. Horace as a few people in his office with burns."  
"Okay, let's go." Matthew held open the door as Colleen walked out and grabbed the medical bag and then she followed her brother out into the street to help those in need.

"Michaela...can you still here me...?"  
Hank's voice had grown weaker as he lay in the darkness and he moistened his lips and drew in another shaky breath. The air was getting thicker and he was getting tired. Michaela had quit crying Sully's name and it was too quiet on the other side of the barrier that separated them. He needed to find a way to get a little light and get over there to help her.  
His head hurt and he knew he had a concussion. He had vomited twice and his vision was getting blurrier by the minute. He had gone into a coma once before and Michaela had seen him back to health.  
And damn it if he would do the same for her. He may be a cold-hearted son of a gun most of the time but there was times when he acted human and this was one of them.  
He would not let Michaela die.  
"Hang on Michaela...There's gotta be some way...Hang on..."  
Hank gritted his teeth against the pain in his head, stuck out his arms in the darkness, and began searching for a way to get to Michaela before it was too late

The board gave away and slammed onto the ground and dust and smoke came billowing from it as Sully coughed, raised a hand to his mouth and staggered back.  
"We ain't gettin nowhere!" Jake hollered, his chest heaving.  
Sully coughed again. He shook his head.  
"We gotta keep goin! We know they are under there somewhere and I won't leave her!"  
"The men are gettin sick from the smoke, people are burned, cut and coughin! Hell, no one can breath!"  
"I don't care Jake!"  
"Well, I do! I'm mayor and I got a responsibility to this town and the folks in it!"  
"You got a responsibility to the people buried underneath the saloon too! Or are you forgettin that?"  
"You watch your mouth," Jake snarled.  
"I ain't quittin until she is outta there Jake," Sully said with a savage look on his handsome face, "So either help me or get outta my way."  
He turned and grabbed another board, lifting it and throwing it to the ground beside him. Smoke poured out of the rubble and Sully began to cough again.  
Jake stared at him for a full second as he coughed and lifted wood. He shook his head and turned away.  
"Sully!"  
Matthew and Colleen came running over as Sully hit his knees and began to retch onto the street, his shoulders heaving.  
"The smokes makin him sick, "Jake said, "But he ain't wantin to quit."  
"Why should he?" Matthew's voice was angry, hard and Jake turned and walked away as Colleen grabbed Sully's shoulder's and knelt beside him.  
"Are you all right?"  
He coughed and wiped his mouth.  
"I'm fine. The smoke's just gettin to me."  
"Here Sully." Brian was there holding out a glass of water and Sully looked up and smiled, taking the water and gratefully drinking to soothe his scratchy throat.  
"What's Jake's problem?" Matthew asked, crossing his arms.  
"He's right. It's gettin hard on everyone, "Colleen said, looking around at people who were doubled over and coughing, some who were sitting and drinking water.  
"What are you saying Colleen? We should quit?" Matthew looked at her, his face gettin red.  
"No! I'm just sayin everyone's gettin sick, some burned, others faintin...People need to rest Matthew."  
"Did anyone rest when everyone pulled together to pull me out and other men from the collapsed mine? I don't think I heard about anyone givin up. Least of all Sully and . I ain't givin up on her." There was silence as Matthew turned away from them and started lifting board's scraps of rubble and throwing them to the side. Colleen looked up at Sully with tears slowly dripping off her cheeks and he put his arm around her and squeezed.  
"Matthew's right. I'm gonna go get Jake. Be careful walking around out here."  
He started to walk away but stopped and turned back when he heard Colleen sob aloud.  
"We'll find her Colleen, "Sully said running back and pulling her into his arms. Brian wrapped his arms around Colleen and suddenly Matthew was there too, all of them embracing.  
"We'll find her. I promise you I won't give up."  
"And neither will I," Matthew said, his voice breaking.  
"I know you won't," Colleen whispered and then she pulled away, leading Brian back to Grace and leaving Sully and Matthew to the task at hand of rescuing their Ma.

Hank's hand reached out weakly into the dark and touched a hard surface of wood.  
He swore.  
"Michaela...can you hear me? Talk if you can hear me! Say anything! I'm trying to get to you but I need to hear your voice...its dark...I hit my head. I have a concussion and my vision is blurry...C'mon Michaela..."  
And then he heard her.  
"Hank..."  
Her voice was coming from his left and he reached out, feeling for her.  
"Michaela?"  
"Hank..."  
He reached-  
"Hank..."  
And reached-  
"Hank...Over here..."  
And then her hand was in his and Hank gave a heavy sigh of relief and dragged himself closer, his hand tightening in hers.  
"Oh Michaela! Thank God! Are you all right? Where do you hurt?"  
"Hard to breathe...I think I'm bleeding but I don't know where...Arm is burned...What happened?"  
Hank closed his eyes at her last question and chose to ignore it.  
"I'm no doc...I can't see you at all. I don't know what to do. I'm sure they are diggin to get us out."  
"Sully..."  
"You know he's out there."  
He heard her sob softly and he squeezed her hand. "Hang on Michaela...Just a little longer."  
"You hit your head?" Her voice was so soft and weak he had to strain to listen. He knew she was hurt bad and here she was worryin about him.  
"Don't be a doctor just now. You're the patient. Just rest and take slow, steady breaths."  
"Hank, you said you hit your head."  
"Yes I did. I have a concussion. Now hush."  
"Hank..." He could hear her moving, trying to get up and his voice rose as he said, "No Michaela! I'm fine. You're not. Now stop moving and stay still."  
"I'm a doctor..."  
"You're a doctor that's hurt! Damn it I said don't move!" His voice rose to a shout and was met with silence. And then he heard her crying.  
He closed his eyes to rest and his voice softened as he murmured, "Don't cry. I'm sorry but you have to be still until they find us. Your hurt bad enough doc and I don't want you to get out of this and then get worse and die. Sully would kill me..."  
"I won't die..."  
Her voice was fading and Hank felt the alarm stir in his chest.  
"No you won't. Now hush your mouth."  
He heard her breathy chuckle and then she fell silent and he stared into the darkness waiting for them to be rescued and willing that what he just would come true.  
That Michaela wouldn't die.  
Because if she did, he wasn't lying...Sully would kill him.  
If he didn't kill himself first.

"Michaela...Don't move..."  
Matthew jerked his head up and listened, his body tensing, his ears perked.  
He had heard something.  
Voices.  
"I'm a doctor..."  
"I said don't move! You're a patient!"  
"Oh my God," Matthew mumbled and turned to Colleen his eyes wide. She lowered her hand that held the suture needle and stared at him, her brow furrowed in question.  
"Matthew? What's wrong?"  
He turned away and listened again...  
"Michaela, hang on...They are coming for us..."  
"I won't die...Hank..."  
"No you won't die..."  
"Oh my God!" Matthew threw down the board he was holding and bolted for Jake's, running as fast as he could until he stood on the steps in front of Sully and Jake who stopped talking and stared at him in shock.  
"Sully..."  
"Matthew, what is it?"  
"Oh..."  
"Matthew..." Sully came down the steps and grabbed his shoulder, his face filled with concern.  
"You all right?"  
"Sully...Jake...voices...under rubble..."  
"What?"  
Jake hurried down as Sully stared at Matthew, his eyes filling with hope.  
"What did you say?"  
"Matthew!"  
Colleen and Brian were running towards them and she stopped and grabbed his arm, shaking him.  
"You looked at me and ran! What happened?"  
"I heard them!"  
Jake grabbed his shoulders.  
"What?!"  
"I heard Hank and ! I heard them!"  
"You heard Ma?" Colleen's voice was a scream and Brian burst into tears and she grabbed him and held him, her own eyes filling with moisture.  
"Yes!" Matthew was nodding and then Jake was running and Matthew was running after him showing him where so they could all pull together and get them out. Colleen followed at a hurried pace and Brian took a few steps but then turned back.  
"Sully?"  
Sully stood there, rigid, his heart hammering against his chest, tears slowly dripping from his eyes.  
"Sully? Are you okay?"  
Brian grabbed Sully's hand and shook him as hard as he could. Sully looked down and Brian said, "C'mon Sully! Ma's alive! Matthew heard her! Let's go get her!"  
Brian began pulling him and Sully shook his head and swiped a hand across his eyes, his mouth turning up into a smile, his heart bursting with joy. He scooped Brian up and ran to join the others.  
"Michaela...Thank God...I'm coming my heart song! Hang on! I'm coming!"

"You mean Matthew heard Hank and Michaela? Oh my God!" Dorothy put a hand to her heaving chest and she and Grace embraced as Jake shouted above the hopeful crowd that gathered around them.  
"Yes, Matthew has heard them and we are going to get them out. We have located their possible location and if we get every man on this we could have them out before sundown! Are we agreed?" A collective cheer rose from the crowd and Jake nodded and turned to Matthew as Sully and Brian came running up towards them.  
"We need to keep the water coming," Jake said.  
"We can handle that," Colleen said, "And I'll be here in case anyone needs doctorin."  
"Good." Jake walked away and Matthew ruffled her hair.  
"Stop that," Colleen groaned, ducking out from under his hand. He smiled.  
"Are we ready?"  
"I wanna help too!"  
Matthew looked down at Brian and saw the determination in his eyes but he shook his head. "I'm afraid not little brother but this is really dangerous. You can help the women with the water and-"  
Matthew's voice trailed off as Sully cleared his throat and Colleen shot him a dirty look. Brian's face had crumbled and tears were coursing down his cheeks.  
"But-But she's my ma and I have to help! I'm growin up every day! You can give me somethin to do where I ain't in the danger! Please Matthew?"  
"Brian-"  
"Of course they can Brian," Colleen said, her voice stern. Sully and Matthew looked over at her.  
"Am I right?"  
Sully nodded.  
Matthew sighed.  
"Oh all right. We'll find you somethin to do. C'mon." Brian smiled through his tears and followed Matthew happily to where Jake was directing the men to dig. Sully looked after them, his heart twisting.  
"Sully?"  
Colleen's hand was on his arm and he looked over at her and forced a smile.  
"Sorry. I'm so glad Matthew heard her...I'm just scared. She's hurt under there and we don't know how bad..."  
"Sully, the longer we leave her under there the worse she'll be when we get her out. You better go join them." Colleen's voice was filled with compassion and Sully swallowed and took off without looking back.  
Colleen watched as the men began to lift boards and clear away rubble and she blinked back tears and turned to double check the supplies, busying her mind and her hands, willing herself not to fear what Sully had just said.

"Pull Matthew! Pull!"  
"I got it Sully! Take it! Watch your hand! You got it?"  
"Yeah..."  
Brian grabbed the board that Sully handed him and wiped his forehead on his sleeve.  
"Here Jake! Horace, take this one! Keep your ears open!"  
"Hank! Can you hear me? It's Loren!"  
" ! Hank! Answer us!"  
Sully groaned as he heaved a board over his shoulder and Brian let out a yell and dodged to the side.  
"Sully!"  
"Oh Brian! I'm sorry!"  
"See? This is what I was talkin about-"Matthew started but Sully said, "No. It was my fault. You all right Brian?"  
"Yeah."  
"There. I'll just watch it next time." He turned back and grabbed another board, heaving it out of the way.  
"Hank! Answer me, "Loren shouted, taking a bucket of ashes from Jake and setting it beside him.  
"You hear me in there Hank? ?"

Hank stirred as he heard muffled voices from above him and his eyes opened into slits.  
"Wha..."  
He sat up and then cried out as pain exploded through his head with a hot flash and he dropped back down in agony, grabbing his head. Bile rose in his throat and he rolled over, away from Michaela as he began to vomit, his stomach emptying itself of the whiskey he had consumed only hours before.  
He coughed.  
"Hank!"  
"Michaela?" He rolled onto his back and felt for her hand, finding it and taking it and then realizing in alarm that it was limp and cold.  
"Michaela!"  
"Hank! Can you hear me?"  
And then he knew that it wasn't Michaela saying his name and Hank licked his lips and tried to shout back, "I hear ya!" It came out weak and a whisper and he swore mentally.  
Her hand was so cold...  
They would be rescued shortly but for now Hank didn't care.  
Michaela wasn't answering him or squeezing his hand and he could feel the icy fear prickling his spine and sending shivers through his entire body. He felt around in the dark and found her shoulders and took them in his hands and he shook her.  
"Michaela! Answer me! Michaela! C'mon doc, anything! Just give me a breath! Michaela!"

"Michaela!"  
Sully froze the board high in the air and he looked down and listened.  
"Michaela!"  
"I hear Hank!" His bellow echoed through the air and men paused all around him and Jake was there, taking the board from him, throwing it to the ground and shouting, "Hank!"  
Matthew and Brian crowded in and Jake shouted, "Hank! C'mon Hank! Answer me!"

Hank shook Michaela one more time and he felt her head go back and her lifeless body stay still in his hands. His heart clenched and he gritted his teeth as rage tore through him.  
He had done this.  
His stupid emotions had risen to the surface and he had drunk himself into torching the saloon with him and Michaela inside. He should have been alone. Then he and he alone could have died.  
Not Michaela.  
Just him and he could have burned in his own hell.  
But he had to drag her down with him...  
The tears burned his eyes and his throat closed as sorrow began to overtake his very soul.  
"Hank! Answer me!"  
Jake.  
Hank buried his emotions once more because to tell you the truth staying hot around the collar and mad as hell at the world was a lot better than letting himself feel...  
It hurt too damn much.  
He lowered Michaela gently to the floor and took a deep breath.  
"I hear ya Jake! Get us outta here!"

"I hear ya Jake! Get us outta here!"  
Loren grinned as Jake let out a whoop and Matthew yelled, "Only a couple of more feet to go! Move!"  
Colleen grabbed Brian and hugged him fiercely as they watched Matthew and Sully dig.  
"She's almost out Brian. Ma's going to be ok. It's almost ov-"  
"We got Hank!"

Hank felt himself being lifted from his hole and sunshine hit his eyes and he squeezed them shut and bit his lip as his stomach and head rolled.  
"We got ya Hank. Hang on. Colleen!"  
He felt himself lowered to the ground and raised an arm to shield his eyes. Colleen knelt over him and gentle hands began to poke and prod him.  
"Hank, where do you hurt?"  
"I got a concussion..."  
She touched his head and Hank felt a darkness begin to well up inside him. He was losing consciousness.  
He had to tell them...  
"Colleen..."  
"Was with you?"  
"Yeah...but..."  
He broke off as he heard a shout and then a scream. Colleen looked up as Sully emerged from a cloud of ash, Michaela in his arms, her entire body limp and as pale as death.  
"Oh My God," Dorothy cried.

"Ma!" Brian's voice was filled with terror. Sully brought her to Colleen her motioned for him to lay her down next to Hank who watched from half-closed eyes. He saw the pain in Sully's eyes and wanted to look away.  
But he couldn't.

"Colleen, do something!"  
Matthew was on his knees beside them and Colleen's hands shook as she reached out to feel a pulse on her Ma's neck.  
"Colleen?"  
Everyone was silent as they formed a circle around her, waiting and watching. Hank lifted himself up on his arms and looked over.  
"Michaela..."  
"Colleen? Is she breathing?" Matthew's voice was harsh and cracked through the air like a sharp whip.  
Colleen shook her head frantically.  
"I don't-I can't feel..."  
"What do you mean? You know what your doin! taught you!"  
"Stop yelling at me Matthew!"  
"Is she dead Colleen?" Brian's voice was a tiny whimper and Matthew took him into his arms as tears began to course down his own cheeks.  
Hank heard the whispers, saw the tears, but his eyes remained on Sully who was kneeling beside Michaela, his hands wrapped around her, holding her as tears ran silently down his cheeks. He saw the agony on his face and could see his heart shattering into a million pieces before his eyes.  
He swore and reached out a hand, desperate to explain.  
"Sully..."  
Sully's head rose at Hank's voice and he looked at the man lying on the ground, blood running down his head but alive and breathing. Red hot rage began to fill his veins and he laid Michaela down onto the ground and began to stand. Jake grabbed his arm but Sully shrugged him off.  
And then he lunged, ignoring the gasps as he grabbed Hank by his shoulders and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO? You're the one who was drinking and who she had to go and try to save! YOU KILLED HER! How could you!" The strength left him and Sully sobbed brokenly over Hank's body and Hank watched him, his soul twisting with guilt, his own heart stabbed over and over again with each of Sully's piercing cries. Jake and Loren pulled Sully off of him and then Colleen let out a scream and Hank turned to see Michaela's chest rise and fall as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Michaela!?"  
"Hank..."  
Hank let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back onto the ground as Sully spun around and freed himself from Jake and Loren's grip and dropped to his knees, his lips whispering, "Michaela..."  
Matthew grabbed Colleen and hugged her, all three of them crying openly as Michaela turned her head, her eyes finding Sully who took her hand and squeezed it.  
"Sully..."  
"I've got you...Your gonna be okay...I've got you now..."  
Colleen got to her feet and her voice was thick as she said, "Help me get her into the clinic."

The lantern was blown out and Colleen stirred, her eyes opening to find Matthew standing over her.  
"Matthew?"  
"You need to get some sleep."  
"I was asleep."  
"I mean in a bed not in a chair. C'mon little sister." He reached out a hand and Colleen took it, yawning.  
"What time is it?"  
"Early. The sun will be up soon." He glanced over at Michaela in the bed. "How is she?"  
"So far there is no damage to her brain that I can see. She broke some ribs, burned her arm really bad...If she doesn't slip into a coma..."  
Matthew's face hardened but he didn't say a word. Colleen walked over silently and felt Michaela's forehead. "No fever."  
"That's good," A new voice said and Matthew and Colleen looked over as Sully sat up from his place at her bedside and stretched.  
"You need to get some sleep too Sully, "Matthew said.  
"I will when I know she's going to be okay."  
"I need to go check on Hank," Colleen said, turning away and heading for the door.  
"Why bother with him? It's his fault this happened! He should be-"  
"Matthew, "Sully's tone was sharp and Matthew looked over and saw Colleen's haggard face, and the tears dripping from her cheeks.  
"Colleen, you're exhausted! You need to get some rest before you make yourself sick. Checking on Hank can wait until tomorrow!"  
"No it can't Matthew! He has a concussion and I have to make sure he doesn't slip into a coma."  
"I say he can wait."  
"He is not your patient! Why do you think I want to become a doctor Matthew? Because I have seen how Ma takes care of people. Even the ones she can't stand sometimes. That's what makes her a good doctor. And you know that."  
Colleen pushed past him and left the room.  
"She's right Matthew; "Sully said softly, "Michaela would do the same thing."  
"Yeah..." Matthew crammed his hat on his head and muttered, "I'm gonna go to Grace's and check on Brian. He was asleep when I left. I'll see you later."  
Sully watched him go and then turned and took Michaela's limp hand and kissed it gently.  
"I love you...I know Hank is hurt and its Colleen's job to take care of him. I understand that. But I also know that this is his fault. Matthew was right about that and he's gonna pay. I will make him pay for this if it's the last thing I do..."

Hank turned away from the window as the door to his room opened and Colleen walked in.  
"Come to check up on me?" His voice was hoarse from the smoke he had inhaled but he tried to sound somewhat friendly as he came over to the bed and sat down. Colleen, however, ignored him and checked the bandage that surrounded his head.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like I got busted on the head as my saloon came down on top of me."  
Her hands froze and Colleen looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger.  
"It didn't just fall on you unless you have forgotten. My Ma is lying in the other room hurt a lot worse than you." Hank swore mentally and stood up abruptly, walking back over to the window.  
"I feel bad about what happened."  
"Sure you do," Colleen's voice was mocking and Hank spun around snarling, " I DO! I feel horrible!" Colleen took a step back as Hank moved closer his words rambling together as he tried to explain. "I didn't mean for this to happen! But it did! I thought she had died! I don't understand why I didn't! She shouldn't have come over there in the first place!"  
"You shouldn't have been acting drunk and stupid in the first place!" Colleen's voice rose to match his own and Hank lost his temper and grabbed a vase from a nearby table and hurled it into the wall watching as it shattered and scattered onto the floor.  
Colleen screamed and suddenly Sully was in the doorway and grabbing Colleen out of the way.  
"HANK!" Sully grabbed his arms and threw him onto the bed. Hank bounced once and then lay there breathing hard, his head aching, his stomach churning. He and Sully locked eyes and after a few seconds Hank looked away.  
Colleen watched, eyes wide, as Sully turned and took her arm.  
"Let's go."  
He led her out into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you all right Colleen?"  
"I'm fine."  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No Sully...Hank didn't hurt me. I said some things I shouldn't have."  
Sully gave her an incredulous look. "Colleen, what could you said that brought on what he just did?"  
She shook her head.  
"Nevermind. I'm gonna go downstairs for a little bit. Are you gonna be up here?"  
"I'm not leaving," Sully said firmly.  
"Come and get me if there's a change." Sully watched her walked down the hall and around the corner and then taking a deep breath he turned and walked back into Hank's room.

Hank glanced up and inwardly winced as Sully closed the door, stood in front of it, and crossed his arms.  
"You mean you're not gonna come over here and push me again?"  
"No."  
"But I'm blocked in here..." Hank was not amused but he wasn't outraged either. He nodded.  
"Okay. Fine. I deserved you shoving me. I deserve you kicking my a-"  
"Hank."  
"Well, what the hell do you want me to say?"  
"I want you to explain what happened in that saloon. I want you to tell me why Michaela is over with broken bones and a burned arm. I want answers Hank and I ain't leavin until you give them to me." The two men stared at one another for a minute or so and then Hank broke the spell, sighing heavily and getting up off the bed. The room tilted for a second but he shook it off and went to look out the window. It was a few minutes before he spoke but when he did; his voice was filled with shame and regret.  
And slowly and surprisingly Sully lowered his arms to his sides and watched the other man warily.  
"I went crazy. I don't want to talk about that. But I went crazy."  
"Why?"  
"I ain't gonna say...I don't even know myself...But I started drinkin and by the afternoon I was in a mood. I threw everyone out and closed up business...I kept on drinkin and then it was dark and the doors swung open.  
The Doc was there with her medical bag...She was tryin to help. I didn't want it...I was drunk and talkin crazy. And then I took out the match..."  
Hank's voice trailed off as Sully's rose.  
"I knew it! You burned down your own saloon! With Michaela in it! I should have you thrown in jail!"  
"I ain't finished yet!"  
"I think I'm through hearin it!"  
"You wanted me to tell you all about it and I am! Just shut up and listen cuz I ain't finished!"  
"Oh I think you are Hank. I think you are. Don't get too comfortable cuz I'm about to see you thrown out of here." And Sully backed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Hank swore violently and turned to see Sully head outside and start walkin down the street.  
"Maybe someone will forgive me," Hank muttered..."Maybe the only person to forgive me is the person who was there with me." And spinning around, Hank grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, heading for Michaela's room.

"Sully, I know your upset-"  
"You ain't seen upset yet Jake. Now, I want something done about Hank."  
"What do you want done? His saloon is already burnt to the ground and it'll take weeks to rebuild. He's outta business."  
"Yeah but he got people hurt with his heavy drinkin. Dr. Mike is lyin in that clinic hurt and I ain't gonna let that stand."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want Hank locked up. I want justice."  
Jake raised his blade from Loren's throat and threw it in a bowl of water. He wiped his hands on a towel as Loren, freshly shaved, got up from his chair and handed him a couple of dollars.  
"Jake?!"  
"Aw Sully, Hank was in one of his moods and he was drunk. He's done it before. Remember when he wrecked Horace and Myra's engagement party?"  
"That was different. And I stopped that."  
"Well, he just did it again. He'll cool off and everything will be fine."  
"It ain't fine Loren. Hank didn't hurt anyone the last time because I knocked him out."  
"Well-"  
"He hurt someone this time. And that someone is the town doctor, a mother of three children, and the woman I am courtin."  
"Aw-"  
"I want justice done. And if I don't get it I'll wire Denver and do it myself. Got it?"  
Sully stalked out and Loren looked over at Jake.  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can we throw Hank in jail?"  
"He blew up his own saloon Loren. I'm town mayor and something does have to be done."  
"I say he got what he deserved already. He's outta business like you said."  
"That don't change the fact that he did get Dr. Mike hurt."  
"I know that."  
"I'll have to think about it and see what's gotta be done."  
"If anyone can figure it out its you Jake."  
"Yeah." He smiled at Loren and said, "You wanna share a bottle of whiskey with me? It'll be a while before we have another bar to get drunk in."  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Loren chuckled and followed Jake to the back of his barber shop to get a drink.

Hank opened the door slowly and sunlight spilled onto the bed, illuminating Michaela's sleeping face. He closed it quickly and stood there staring at her, unsure of what to do next.  
She moaned aloud and he jumped.  
Her head thrashed against the pillow for a few seconds and then stilled her breath slowing until it was calm and steady.  
He willed his feet to move him forward and he walked slowly towards the bed, grabbed the nearest chair and sat down.  
"Michaela..."  
No answer.  
"Michaela, I don't know what to say. I don't-"  
"Hank..."  
"Michaela." He felt his hand slide forward on the blanket and grasp her cold one, gently squeezing her fingers.  
"Michaela, I'm here. I'm right here. You're in the clinic. You got hurt."  
Her eyes fluttered and then opened and her pain-filled eyes searched until she found him.  
"Hank..."  
"Yes. It's me."  
"The saloon...on fire..."  
"Yes it was."  
"Explosion."  
"Yes."  
She moaned again and he felt his chest tighten. He swallowed.  
"Michaela that was my fault. I was drinking and out of my mind and talking crazy. You came in and somehow the whiskey I spilled on the table caught fire...I didn't mean for it to happen."  
"Hurt. Your head...and me...got hurt."  
"Yes we got hurt but they got us out. Your here in your clinic and Colleen is taking care of you."  
"You...lit the fire?"  
Hank swallowed again as guilt threatened to choke him and he nodded.  
"Yes. I was talking crazy like I said and I must have...I don't know. It caught fire and the saloon burned to the ground. We were trapped."  
"Sully..."  
"I don't know where he went. He wants me thrown in jail. I deserve it."  
"Jail..."  
"Don't talk anymore. You need to rest."  
"Hank..."  
Her eyes closed and her hand went limp in his.  
Her breathing slowed.  
"Michaela?"  
Her eyes flickered.  
"Michaela, don't talk. Just listen. I don't know what's gonna happen but I am sorry I did this. I know I am a mean old snake most of the time but I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm asking for your forgiveness I guess. Michaela, I am so sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
He watched her and waited for any kind of sign or answer and then suddenly she arched off the bed, her eyes flying open, her mouth opening in a silent cry of pain.  
"Michaela! What's wrong?"  
"Ahhh...uhhhhh..."  
"MICHAELA!"  
Hank let go of her hand and knocked the chair over as he jumped to his feet and flew to the door. He opened it and bellowed, "COLLEEN!"  
Michaela let out a sharp gasp and Hank turned back and rushed to her side and she looked at him, her eyes glazed, her face white with agony.  
"You...you...your fault..." Her words were bit off as her teeth clenched and Hank backed slowly to the wall, her words slashing at his very being. But he deserved it.  
Colleen threw open the door and came barging in, Sully on her heels, and she ran to the side of the bed and began to tend to Michaela as Sully zeroed in on Hank and came charging towards him.  
"What did you do? What are you doing in here?"  
"I didn't do nothin...Nothin...She was sleepin and then she woke up and we were talkin. She started doin that cuz of the pain I guess..."  
Colleen pressed a hand to Michaela's stomach and she screamed.  
Sully forgot about Hank and rushed to Michaela's side, his face drained of color as he took her hand.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
"My side..."  
"I gotta re-tape her ribs and give her some morphine. I need to check her out again and make sure I didn't miss another injury."  
"Okay. I'm stayin. Do you want her downstairs?"  
"No she's in too much pain. I'll do it here."  
Sully nodded, stood, and rounded on Hank who was watching, wide-eyed.  
"Get out."  
"What?"  
"Get outta here and I don't want to see your face, you hear me? You stay away from Michaela."  
"Sully-"  
"Hank, get out. If you ever come near her again I will kill you."  
Hank stared at Sully's eyes and saw the barely controlled rage.  
He slowly nodded and backed out of the room, his gaze on Michaela as she writhed in pain on the bed.  
He opened his mouth to speak as her eyes found his once more and he saw the expression on her face.  
He closed his mouth and Sully shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.  
Hank stood there for a few minutes and then turned and headed down the hall, tears filling his eyes of anger, shame and regret.  
He didn't know where he was going.  
Or what he was gonna do.  
But he knew that he had to get away from her accusing eyes.  
She didn't forgive him.  
He was sure of that.  
But it didn't matter.  
"She didn't need to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself."  
Hank pushed open the clinic door and headed outside and onto the dusty streets of Colorado Springs.

Sully kissed Michaela's hand as she stirred and Colleen hurried over and knelt down beside the bed.  
"Michaela?"  
"Ma?"  
She moaned and her eyes fluttered.  
"Michaela, I'm here. We're all watchin over you. Colleen is takin real good care of you and I am not leaving your side."  
"Ma, your doin just fine. A rib punctured your lung and that's why you were in so much pain but I fixed it. You just rest."  
Her brow furrowed and her eyes closed again. Sully put her hand back onto the blanket and brushed her forehead.  
"Shhh….rest. Everything's gonna be all right."  
"Hank…" Her mouth moved and she breathed his name.  
"Hank?"  
"Hank…Explosion…"  
"Yes that's right Ma," Colleen said quickly before Sully could speak, "There was an explosion at the saloon and you and Hank were both hurt. But your both gonna be just fine."  
"Head…he hurt his head…"  
"He had a concussion but I fixed that. Rest Ma, its ok. You need to sleep."  
Michaela moaned and Sully looked up at Colleen with worried eyes.  
"Why can't she rest? Is she in pain?"  
"I gave her morphine for the pain. I don't wanna give her too much and I don't wanna mix it with something else. Maybe we should leave for just a little while and she'll sleep. She wants to know what happened because we are here. Maybe we should go for just a bit…"  
"I can't leave her…"  
"I'll be right downstairs if she needs me. You need to go and get some rest too. Get something to eat."  
Sully smiled and put his arm around Colleen's shoulders.  
"I'm fine."  
She smiled back.  
"You won't be for long if you don't take care of yourself. Please Sully…"  
She nodded and he sighed and finally got to his feet. Leaning down he brushed a kiss on Michaela's cheek and whispered, "I'll be back. Get some rest." And then he turned and headed out the door. Colleen stood and took the bottles and bandages from the side table and turned to follow.  
"Hank…"  
She looked back as Michaela spoke again.  
"Ma, get some sleep."  
"Hank…come back…Hank…no…Sully…."  
Colleen felt her chest tighten and tears spring to her eyes but she shook her head and cleared her throat.  
"Ma, everything is just fine. Get some rest." And then she walked out into the hall, closed the door with a soft click, and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, Jake! There's Hank!"  
"Where?"  
"Headin down the road. Can't ya see him?"  
Loren pointed his finger and said, "There he goes."  
Jake nodded and walked off the steps, Loren close on his heels.  
"Hank? Hank, wait!"  
"Hank, it's us. Where ya goin?"  
Hank stopped and swore under his breath and rounded on the barber and the store keeper, his eyes flashing with anger.  
"What do you two want?"  
Loren swallowed and looked over at Jake who was staring at Hank with a guarded look and didn't answer.  
"Well? I ain't got all day."  
"W-We was just wonderin where you was headed that's all," Loren said.  
"Is that so? Well, it ain't none of your damn business so why don't you both leave me alone."  
Loren looked over at Jake again who still didn't speak and then said, "What are you gonna do now that your outta business? You gonna rebuild?"  
"Loren, what did I just say? Are you deaf?"  
"Well, no but-"  
"Then get outta here."  
"Hank, we're just wonderin what-"  
"I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!" Hank roared and Loren stumbled backwards and stared openmouthed as Hank spun around and stalked away. Loren looked over at Jake and then slapped him on the back of his head.  
"Ouch!"  
He looked at Loren incredulous.  
"What the heck was that for?"  
"For not opening your mouth and lettin me do all the talking! Just standing there with your mouth gaping open and lookin foolish."  
"I was watching him. Studying his behavior you might say," Jake said defensively.  
"Yeah well you looked like a fish," Loren grumbled and then turned and walked away leaving Jake standing alone in the middle of the street.

Hank leaned over the bridge that led to the church and stared off into the trees, his expression troubled and vacant.  
Where was he gonna go?  
What was he gonna do?  
The questions Loren had been asking were ones he was asking himself. The saloon was his home and the only business he had ever known. He had screwed that up. And had hurt another person in the process.  
And he felt sick inside.  
Sick and ashamed.  
And furious.  
He swore fiercely and ran a hand through his shoulder-length curly hair, kicking at the side of the railing with his boot.  
"Hank?"  
He froze as a soft feminine voice cut through his self-loathing like a crack of a whip and he turned around slowly.  
"Hank."  
"Myra? What are you doin here?"  
"I came to talk to ya. Check on ya."  
"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." He turned back around but she walked closer, her small hands held in front of her, her face worried.  
"Hank, I've known you for a long time. You've had that saloon for so long and now it's gone. You were hurt. And Doctor Mike got hurt. I don't think your fine."  
"Myra, don't do this. Just leave me alone."  
"I can't do that." He looked over at her and saw tears slide down her cheeks.  
"I didn't leave you alone even when you were cruel to me. You still are. But I didn't leave you alone even when you wrecked my engagement party with Horace. You were in a coma and I defied the man I love and sat with you to make sure you were okay. You have always been a cruel, cold man Hank and you've always treated me like the whore you always wanted me to be. But deep down sometimes you let that good part of you show through. Sometimes I saw it when others didn't."  
"Myra…stop…"  
"You care about me even though you don't want other people to know it. You don't want me to know either but I always have. I think we're friends even if you don't see us that way."  
"You ain't never been my friend."  
"You're lying. Hank, you can't fool me. Don't you know that by now?"  
He swore softly and pushed himself off the railing and started walking back towards town.  
He walked past her and she grabbed him.  
"Hank, I know you feel bad about Doctor Mike. I know you feel guilty."  
"Let me go Myra."  
"You feel responsible and maybe you are."  
"Myra-"  
"You can't forgive yourself and know that Sully won't forgive you."  
"Stop it Myra-"  
He tried to pull out of her arms but she was stronger than she looked and held him firmly by the shoulders, her eyes gazing deeply into his. He felt his heart and soul become naked and his feelings pour out for her to see.  
He swallowed.  
"Myra…"  
"But maybe he will forgive you someday. You don't know that he never will."  
"He won't."  
"You're always seeing the anger in folks and never the good. Sully is a good man and you know it."  
"He's an injun and he always will be," Hank whispered.  
Myra ignored the feeble stab of harshness towards Sully and said, "You don't think Doctor Mike will forgive you."  
"She won't. I hurt her real bad."  
"You don't know that either."  
"I seen her up there in the clinic! Of course she's hurt!" His defensiveness caused his voice to rise and Myra said soothingly, "I didn't mean that. Of course she's hurt. I meant you don't know that she won't forgive you."  
"And why will she? Everyone hates me in this town. Always the cold-hearted saloon ownin scoundrel with a son he shipped off and wouldn't take in, a man who owns women and who sells them for the customers, whose own wife was just like all of you…"  
"But you loved her," Myra said, her voice breaking and she reached up to touch his cheek, his anguish apparent.  
He pulled away from her touch and she let him go, wiping her eyes. He watched her silently try to compose herself and wanted to lash out but couldn't open his mouth.  
"Hank, I know you're hurtin but I think if you let people be friends with you and try and help you everything will get better."  
"No…"  
"You think Doctor Mike won't forgive you. That Sully won't forgive you."  
"They won't Myra! I keep sayin that!"  
"Well, I think you're wrong."  
She looked at him, tears sliding down her cheeks again and she whispered, "After everything you did to me…the way you made me feel…the things you too said to me…"  
"Myra-"  
"I forgave you a long time ago. And I believe they will too."  
And crying openly now, she hurried past him and headed back to town and he watched her go, his heart twisting in pain, his own eyes filling with unshed tears.

Colleen turned the page in her medical book and yawned, her eyes blinking to stay focused as she felt the weariness settle onto her shoulders like a cloud.  
Reading about what her Ma did and what she wanted to do helped her to feel better at a time like this. She felt close to her.  
"The arteries harden and cause the blood to-"  
The door was suddenly pushed open and Colleen looked up with a startled gasp as Matthew and Brian came inside.  
"Matthew! Brian! What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Nothin Colleen," Matthew reassured her and added, "Brian is anxious to see Doctor Mike. How is she?"  
"She's resting. I sent Sully away so she could sleep. I don't think anyone should-"  
"Colleen," Matthew said in a sharp tone and she stopped in mid-sentence and looked down and noticed Brian's tear-stained face.  
She looked back at Matthew who nodded.  
"All right."  
She knelt down and took Brian gently by the shoulders.  
"It's all right Brian. Go on up and sit with her."  
His face lit up and swiping at his tears, he opened the door that led to the hallway and vanished, his footsteps hurrying up the stairs to Michaela's room.  
Colleen turned when he had gone and said, "Why was he cryin Matthew?"  
"He's been at Grace's since they brought her here and he wanted to see her. I've been with him but you and Sully were here. I guess he got lonely and scared and wanted to come back to the clinic."  
"You did the right thing," She murmured and absently rubbed her neck and ran a delicate hand across her tired face.  
"Are you okay Colleen?"  
"I'm just tired."  
She tuned to go back to the desk but her feet stumbled and she pitched forward with a soft cry. Matthew caught her and helped her to the chair and sat her down, concern on his brotherly face.  
"Colleen?"  
"I'm just tired Matthew. I've barely slept since all this happened."  
"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep? I'll watch down here and Sully will be back soon. You need to rest too."  
"What if she needs me? I can't fall asleep and then something goes wrong. She's hurt so bad…"  
"Colleen, you can't make yourself sick. You'll wear yourself out. Now, as your older brother I am ordering you upstairs and into bed."  
Colleen's mouth slowly curved into a smile and she leaned forward and hugged him fiercely, whispering, "Okay big brother. I'll go."  
He smiled, helped her to her feet, and watched her open the door and disappear into the hall, closing the door behind her.  
He took off his hat and settled in the chair behind the desk, his eyes gazing out the window, his body trying to relax.  
"Please Ma…you have to get better. We miss you so much," he whispered into the silence of the room.  
And then suddenly he was on his feet as the door opened and Brian and Colleen both came rushing in from the hall, their faces alight with relief and joy.  
"Brian? Colleen, you're supposed to be rest-What? What is it?"  
Colleen grabbed his arm and said, "She's waking up. She's not speaking very clear yet and she's still groggy but she's waking up!"  
"Ma?"  
"C'mon Matthew!" Brian said, turning and racing back upstairs.  
"Someone has to get Sully," Matthew protested as he felt himself being dragged after Brian. Colleen let go of his arm and pushed him forward.  
"Go. I'll go get him. We'll be right back."  
Matthew nodded and she was gone in a flash, the front door to the clinic slamming shut and he was hurrying after Brian eager to see Doctor Mike's face, his heart bursting with emotion, his eyes filled with tears of relief that their Ma was gonna be all right.

Michaela's eyes opened into slits and she turned her head and felt pain explode causing her vision to dim for a moment.  
She moaned.  
"Ma?"  
"It's us. We're here."  
She heard Brian's voice and felt his small hand gripping hers and she tried to open her eyes again.  
"You can do it Ma," Brian whispered.  
"Brian…Matthew…"  
"We're here. You're gonna be just fine."  
She licked her lips and croaked, "Water…"  
Matthew walked over to the pitcher of water and filled the glass and brought it over to her bed. He helped lift her head and she swallowed a few sips and then he gently laid her head back against her pillows.  
"Better?"  
She nodded slowly and he took her free hand, squeezing it gently.  
"Colleen went to go get Sully. He'll be here soon."  
Michaela felt her heart twist at the mention of his name and a tear slid down her cheek. Brian wiped it away.  
"It's all right Ma," Matthew whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay."  
She tried to smile but didn't have the strength. Everything hurt and the pain was causing the darkness to rear its ugly head once again.  
Her vision swam.  
"Ma?"  
"All right…hurts…"  
"It's okay Ma."  
"Sleep…"  
"Then go to sleep," Matthew said firmly but gently. Her eyes closed for a few seconds but then they flew open again.  
"Matthew…Hank…where…Hank?"  
Matthew hesitated to answer, the anger for the man building inside his chest, but the need to reassure her overruled his own feelings.  
"He's okay Ma. He's in town somewhere but I'm sure he's fine."  
Her brow furrowed as she heard Matthew's reply.  
Something wasn't right…  
Hank wasn't okay…  
Was he?  
She struggled to stay awake, to think, but the pain and darkness were too much and she felt herself slipping back into a deep sleep.  
"Get some rest Ma. We're right here with you," Matthew said, and she squeezed his hand with what strength she had left.  
Her eyes closed.  
Her breathing became slow and steady.  
And Michaela was asleep in less than a minute.

"How's Doctor Mike?"  
Sully looked up from the pie he was eating and saw Loren and Jake standing over him.  
"She's sleeping."  
They both sat down and he leaned back and wiped his mouth, pushing the plate away.  
"We just wanted to say we were sorry about Hank," Loren finally said and Sully stared at him, his fists clenching with anger.  
"We don't know what he's gonna do," Jake added, "He's out of business unless he decides to rebuild."  
"As long as he stays away from Michaela I don't care what he does," Sully replied, crossing his arms.  
"We know your upset-"Loren began.  
"You don't want to know how upset I am," Sully said, his voice going soft and dangerous.  
Jake cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh…that's just what we came to tell you."  
"You came to apologize on behalf of someone else. That doesn't help Jake. I know Hank is your friend but you can't say you're sorry for him. It won't work that way."  
Sully stood and grabbed his plate, ready to leave.  
Loren and Jake stood with him and Loren said quickly, "I know we can't fix what he did…We just thought-"  
"Loren thanks for your help in getting Michaela out. Jake you too. But I don't want to talk about Hank anymore." He turned to go and then froze when Colleen nearly ran into him.  
"Sully!"  
He reached out a hand to steady her and she looked up at him, her eyes wide, and her face radiating relief.  
"She's awake."  
"What?"  
"Ma's awake. Hurry!" And everything forgotten, Sully dropped his plate and hurried after Colleen towards the clinic.

"I'm gonna need some supplies filled Loren."  
Loren looked up and was startled to see Hank standing there at the counter holding out a wad of cash.  
"Hank?"  
"I need some supplies filled."  
"Are you rebuilding the saloon?"  
"No."  
Hank's voice was flat and unemotional and Loren swallowed and chose his words carefully before saying, "Are you leaving town?"  
"Yep."  
"For good?"  
"Look Loren, I ain't in the mood to talk. Just do your job and help me get the supplies I need."  
Loren stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly nodded and came around to take his money.  
"What are you gonna be needing?"  
"I gotta list."  
He handed it to Loren and then said, "I'll be outside."  
Loren didn't answer as Hank turned and walked out of the store.  
He lit a cigar and leaned against the post, breathing in the smoke, crossing his arms and staring out into the street.  
"Hey Hank."  
He turned to see Jake out on his porch, wiping his hands on a towel.  
"Not in the mood to talk Jake."  
"Where have you been? You've been wonderin around town all day like a stray dog."  
"Jake-"  
"Well, have you decided anything yet? You rebuilding the saloon?"  
"No I'm not."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Hank, what is this town gonna do without a saloon?"  
"That's yall's problem now."  
"Hank-"  
"Jake shut up."  
Jake walked over to stand beside him, his face flushed with anger.  
"You stop telling us to back off and shut up. We've been your friends for a long time and now you're just up and leaving."  
"I ain't got no friends." The remark was made in a cold voice but Jake noticed the hurt and regret laced underneath it.  
"You do have friends."  
"Who has friends?"  
Loren came out carrying a heavy box and set it at Hank's feet.  
"Who has friends?"  
"Hank."  
"Sure ya do. We're your friends. Ain't we?"  
Hank tossed his cigar onto the ground and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at them both with a grim expression and then bent to pick up his box of supplies.  
"I gotta be goin."  
"Hank, where are you gonna go?"  
Hank didn't answer.  
He turned and began walking away and heard Jake and Loren's hushed voices behind him.  
"I wonder how Doctor Mike's doin now."  
"Well, at least Colleen said she's awake."  
"It's about time. Now maybe she'll start getting well."  
"We need our Doctor back."  
"I've been a pretty good replacement for now."  
"Jake, a barber ain't a doctor."  
"So? I did pretty well until she came to town."  
"Sure Jake. I'm just glad she's awake."  
Hank froze in midstep.  
He'd tried tuning them out but the last sentence he heard and his eyes widened as he stopped in the middle of the street.  
He turned and saw them both head back into their places of business.  
Michaela was awake?  
She was awake?  
He stood there, unsure of what to do.  
Should he go see her?  
Would she want to see him?  
"What do I do?" He whispered to himself, the box becoming heavy in his arms. He finally began walking again but found himself walking towards the clinic.  
Once there he sat down his box and stood there staring at the door his heart thudding violently in his chest.  
His hand reached out for the doorknob and then he pulled it back.  
What should he do?

Sully entered Michaela's room and he nodded at Matthew and Brian and came over to the bed and sat down.  
"She's asleep?"  
"She woke up for a few minutes but she fell asleep again."  
Sully felt a flash of guilt that he hadn't been here when she woke up but he quickly shook his head. There was nothing he could have done.  
"She'll wake up again soon."  
"I'm sure she will," Matthew said.  
Sully reached out and caressed her cheek, his heart swelling with love.  
"Michaela…"  
She didn't stir and Sully sighed.  
"I'll sit here for a while Matthew. Why don't you take Brian to get some supper at Grace's and then yall come back?"  
Matthew nodded.  
"Sure Sully."  
Brian came over and hugged him and Sully smiled at him.  
"Everything's gonna be fine Brian."  
"I know."  
Matthew took his little brother by the hand and paused to put a hand on Sully's shoulder and squeeze gently. Sully nodded his appreciation at the silent support and he watched them walk out of the room and close the door.  
He turned back to Michaela and leaned down to brush a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm here Michaela. I'm not leaving you. I love you so much…"

Matthew saw Colleen at the desk when he and Brian got downstairs and he said, "C'mon Colleen. Let's go and get some dinner."  
"I really should stay here."  
"You need to eat. Sully is up there with her and she's resting. And you are coming," Matthew said firmly going over and pulling her up from her chair.  
She looked up at him, annoyed, but gave him a small smile.  
"Big brothers are really annoying sometimes you know."  
"They are only because they love you," He said and she laughed. "Okay. Okay, let's go." Matthew opened the door and they walked out onto the porch and Colleen froze.  
"Hank."  
Matthew was closing the door behind them but he jerked his head up at her words and he felt anger begin boiling in his blood.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Hank was sitting on the bench outside, lost in thought but when the door had opened he had stood, a part of him afraid that it was Sully.  
But it was the kids.  
He relaxed a little but it began to fade when he saw Matthew's anger.  
"I asked you a question Hank."  
"I don't know why I am here."  
"Haven't you done enough?" Matthew's voice was like steel and Hank wanted to flinch but he didn't back down.  
He swallowed.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Matthew, let's just forget him and go get some supper." Colleen looked at him pleadingly but Matthew ignored her.  
He took a step closer to Hank.  
"You didn't mean what? For our Ma to be in your saloon when you set it on fire? You didn't mean for her to be there when it fell down on top of her? You didn't mean for her to almost die?"  
"Matthew-"Colleen's voice was sharp but Matthew pushed past her trying to get to Hank.  
Brian was watching his face filled with alarm.  
"Matthew calm down."  
Colleen got between the two men and looked up into her brother's face, her eyes flashing with fear and anger.  
"Colleen, move."  
"Back off Matthew. You can't fight him."  
"Why not? He deserves it."  
Hank was standing there, hands balled into fists ready to defend himself but wanting nothing more than to let Matthew beat him to a pulp. He did deserve it.  
"Colleen-"  
"Matthew, Brian is watching! Now stop it! Leave him be and let's go eat dinner. Getting into a fight with Hank ain't gonna help Ma and you know it."  
Matthew paused and looked at her, her words finally registering. His gaze went to Brian who was watching him warily and Matthew blinked and stepped back.  
Colleen let out the breath she had been holding and she took his arm and tugged him off into the street.  
Hank watched them, silent.  
"C'mon Matthew."  
Matthew let himself be lead but he turned back to say, "This ain't over Hank," Before following his sister towards Grace's café.  
Hank watched them go, his breath hot and heavy, his blood pounding. He wanted nothing more to run right then. To grab his box of supplies, jump on a horse and high tail it outta there. But he didn't.  
Instead he lit another cigar and resumed his seat on the bench, staring off into the heat of the day. Lost in thought.

Grace smiled as she sat down a plate in front of Brian who eyed it, his mouth watering.  
"Thanks Mrs. Grace," He said happily.  
"You're welcome Brian. Let me know if yall need anything else," She said quietly to Matthew and nodded his thanks.  
"So what do you think Hank is gonna do?"  
"I don't know Jake! Why are askin me? Does it look like I can read minds?"  
Matthew, Colleen and Brian turned and saw Jake and Loren sitting at the table across from them in conversation, neither one of them touching their plates.  
Loren was scowling and Jake looked grim.  
Matthew's eyes narrowed as he chewed and swallowed his bite of food.  
"He feels bad Loren. Can't ya see that? That's why he's leaving town."  
Colleen shot a surprised look at Matthew who leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth, still watching the two men.  
"Look, I ain't Hank's keeper. Maybe it was his fault for burning down the saloon and trapping Doctor Mike inside. If he leaves he does it with his tail between his legs," Loren growled and stabbed his fork into his food angrily.  
Jake didn't comment for a few minutes and then said, "Do you have any idea why he was acting that way? I've never seen him go off the deep end like that."  
"Hank's always had a temper," Loren muttered.  
"Not like that he ain't," Jake insisted, "And don't mention Myra's engagement party. He was drunk when he did that."  
"Hank's always drunk too," Loren pointed out.  
"He wasn't drunk when he told us to leave and closed the saloon. He was only drunk afterwards when he sat in there drinking his troubles away."  
"Hank ain't got any troubles," Loren said and pushed a forkful full of potatoes into his mouth.  
"Everyone has feelings Loren," Jake said.  
Loren choked on his mouth full potato and coughed harshly, quickly taking a drink from his tin cup.  
He stared at Jake, stunned.  
"Hank ain't got any feelings either," Loren gasped, his voice hoarse.  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
"You think he ain't human like everyone else? You think he's made of stone."  
"He seems to act that way," Loren said, slightly uncomfortable.  
"You think he doesn't get his feelings hurt or feels down sometimes because-"  
"Jake! Why are we wastin our time talking about Hank's feelings? We ain't any blasted females! He's a man and he needs to act like one!"  
"Every man has feelings too Loren," Jake started but Loren interrupted.  
"Aw Jake, you're getting soft. Now I don't know what's come over you but all this talk about feelings and stuff has got to stop. Enough." Loren took another bite and glared at Jake who looked down at his plate, a muscle working in his jaw.  
"You know what happened last time," Jake finally said softly, stilling not looking up. Loren glanced at him and set down his fork.  
"What last time?" He asked impatiently.  
"The reason he flew off the handle the last time. It was because of his son."  
Matthew, who had been leaning back in his chair, suddenly slammed it onto the ground. Colleen gaped at him in alarm but he ignored her, listening intently.  
Loren was staring at Jake incredulously.  
"His son?" He sputtered.  
"Yes. Hank reacted the same way when he lost that workin girl of his and sent his son to live in the woods. He hid him. But he lost control."  
"He came to his senses eventually," Loren said faintly, his food forgotten.  
"Yeah but it's happening again. And he has only his son now except he sent him away to school."  
"You think he's acting this way because of his son? You think something happened to him?"  
Jake stared at Loren until he finally looked away, his expression troubled.  
"I don't know. All I'm sayin is to look at how he's actin now and how was actin then."  
"That ain't got nothing to do with Doctor Mike," Loren said.  
"I know that. It was his own fault the saloon burned down because he went crazy over something that probably means his son. And Doctor Mike got caught in the cross fire."  
"You think Hank is sorry for what he did to her?" Loren asked his eyes wide.  
"Well, if Hank ain't got any feelings like you say he doesn't then no. But the ways he's been stayin around town and sayin he's gonna leave but then he puts it off…"  
"You think he feels guilty," Loren finished and Jake nodded.  
"In some ways yeah."  
"Think he'll do anything about it?"  
"And risk getting near her only to be killed by Sully before he gets outta town?" Jake's voice was in awe.  
"Sully ain't gonna kill Hank," Loren muttered darkly.  
"No…Probably not," Jake said, his voice lost in thought, "But you can bet that he ain't gonna let Hank near her either. So…"  
"The sooner he gets outta town the better off he'll be," Loren said grimly.  
"At least until he cools down again and begins to rebuild," Jake reminded him and then turned his attention to his dinner. Loren stared at him a few minutes and then copied him, putting food into his mouth but his eyes were still staring off, deep in thought.  
Matthew abruptly stood as he realized the conversation was over and took Colleen's arm.  
"Let's go."  
"Go where?' She hissed.  
"Back to the clinic."  
"Why? I know what you heard," She began.  
"You heard it too," He said angrily.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked him.  
Matthew ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth.  
"I'm gonna go back to the clinic. Now come one. Brian let's go."  
Brian stood without a word and followed Matthew who began striding angrily down the street. Colleen followed behind; trying to catch up and she bit her lips and turned, glancing back over her shoulder one last time to see if Loren and Jake were talking again.  
They were eating quietly and she sighed and turned back to Matthew but was alarmed to see him way ahead.  
"Please Matthew; think about what you're doing. Is Hank really worth it?" Colleen whispered fiercely and she grabbed her skirt up and began to run after him.

Sully eased back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  
Michaela was still sleeping and he felt stiff sitting there by her bed and watching her anxiously, his hand grasping hers barely moving. He stood and stretched his eyes still on her pale face as he turned to pace the room and loosen his joints.  
Her lips parted and he rushed to her side but she only groaned and a soft sigh escaped before her lips closed again and she resumed her deep sleep.  
His heart twisted and he reached out a finger and stroked her face.  
"I love you so much," he whispered and then suddenly her eyes fluttered open and found his face and his eyes widened.  
His face broke into a smile and he said softly, "Michaela?"  
"Sully…"  
"Yes it's me. I know you need to rest but I wanted you to know I'm here. I love you."  
She gently squeezed his hand and then she frowned.  
"Sully…"  
"What is it?"  
"Hank…"  
Sully's smile faded and his eyes darkened and flashed with anger.  
"Michaela, he's never going to hurt you again."  
"Sully…" Her eyes were wary and her voice seemed to become more frantic.  
"Shhh…"  
"Sully…Hank…"  
"Sweetheart, I promise he won't hurt-"  
"Where is he?"  
Sully's lips compressed into a thin line to halt the words that were about to escape and he regarded her in disbelief.  
"I don't know. He's was here earlier but he left."  
"Yes…He talked to me…"  
"What?! I know he was in here but I didn't know…" Michaela gave a gasp of pain and Sully broke off, reaching for her hand. He squeezed it gently.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes…just hurts…Please…Sully…Hank…"  
"Michaela, I don't want him here."  
"But…"  
"Please Michaela," Sully's voice was almost pleading as he said; "I just want you to rest. I just want the family here. Do you understand?"  
She didn't answer and watched him as his face relaxed and he smiled. He kissed her hand.  
"I'm so glad you're going to be all right. Colleen has taken such great care of you."  
Michaela's heart twisted and her lips lifted into a fleeting smile.  
"I'm sure she has. I'm very proud of her," She whispered.  
"So am I," Sully said, staring at her.  
Michaela looked away under his gaze and cleared her throat.  
"Sully, can you please get me some water?"  
"I'm not sure if you're supposed to have-"  
"Please? My throat is so dry."  
She looked up at him, her eyes troubled, and he finally nodded.  
"Okay. I'll be right back."  
"There's some by the bed…"  
"That one is empty. I'll run downstairs."  
"Okay."  
He gave her one last look before letting go of her hand and walking towards the door.  
"Thank you," Michaela said softly and Sully nodded before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind him.  
As soon as the soft click met her ears Michaela was throwing back her blanket and swinging her feet to the floor. Her hand went to her middle and she sucked in a sharp gasp as her ribs protested and all the aches and pains she received from the explosion made their objections as she moved.  
She ignored them and slowly stood, bracing one hand onto the bed for support.  
"You can do this," She whispered between clenched teeth. Just a careful walk to the balcony and then she would come back to bed.  
Keeping one hand at her middle and the other out for support, Michaela began to shuffle towards the doors that led outside. A stab of pain shot through her chest with each step and she gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep walking.  
Finally she reached the door and grasped the doorknob. She took a couple of short, easy breaths to regain her strength and then turned it and opened the door.  
The hot, dust-filled afternoon hit her face as she eased her way out the door and reached for the railing.  
She grabbed it and held on with both hands, sighing in relief and leaning against it, her eyes roaming over the main street in Colorado Springs. She saw Jake and Loren from a distance talking outside the barber shop and Dorothy and Grace engaged in their own conversation. And then Michaela forced her head to turn across the street to where the saloon had stood and she sucked in a deep breath as she saw the piles of boards on the ground.  
There was nothing left but rubble and charred wood. The faint smell hit her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose.  
How long had it been since she and Hank had been trapped?  
Where was he?  
Michaela's heart gave a hard lurch and she felt her chest start seizing up as she began to struggle for air. The walk she had made herself take was too soon and now she was going to collapse here on the balcony and not make it back to bed before Sully came back.  
She sucked in a short breath and bit her lip as her ribs seared with pain.  
"Get back inside," She ordered herself weakly and took a step. Her balance went haywire and she slid to her knees as pain clouded her vision.  
She gasped for a breath and clutched the rail like a vise.  
"Please…" She whimpered and then suddenly…  
"Ma?  
"Michaela?"  
"Sully, where did she go?"  
"I just left her here! She couldn't have gone-"  
"Outside!"  
"Michaela!"  
"Sully…" Her voice sounded pitiful and she felt tears slide down her cheeks.  
Suddenly he was there, his body filling the doorway and his eyes on her, wild with concern and anger.  
"Michaela!"  
"Sully…"  
He strode forward quickly and his arms were underneath her, lifting her effortlessly off the ground and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head into his chest, her body relaxing, and the pain fading.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Colleen standing anxiously by the bed and Matthew and Brian waiting with her.  
She groaned inwardly and closed her eyes.  
She had put herself in danger.  
She knew that.  
And she had worried her family.  
She knew that too.  
But she just had to see if she could find…  
"Michaela, what were you thinking? I could have taken you out on the balcony safely! Why didn't you wait for me?"  
Sully's voice was incredulous and on edge with anger and Michaela sighed as he lowered her gently to the bed and tucked her in. Her head sank into the pillow and he stepped back as Colleen took over, stethoscope in hand to check her out.  
"Sully's right Ma. What were you thinking," She scolded, pressing the scope to her chest and counting her breaths.  
Michaela didn't answer so Colleen could listen intently to her heart and finally Colleen straightened, looking satisfied.  
"You're just fine. You just over-exerted yourself. Why Ma?"  
"Ma, what were you doing?" Matthew spoke up.  
"We could have helped you. You could have made yourself worse," Brian's voice was filled with disapproval and Michaela wanted to smile.  
But instead she grimaced at Sully's look.  
He leaned down and took her hand.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what were you trying to do? You're a doctor Michaela! If one of us had been lying there and we had tried that you would have-"  
"I know Sully."  
She had put up a hand to ward off the lecture and he stopped, his mouth in a thin line.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you. I didn't even know I was going to…I just wanted to step outside. It wasn't a smart thing to do. I know that now."  
"You sound better Ma," Colleen said reluctantly. "Your voice is getting stronger and your strength will come back in time. But not all at once," She said warningly.  
"I know. Colleen, I am so proud of you. I wouldn't be here without you."  
"You wouldn't be here without Hank either," Brian added and Michaela froze as Sully's grip on her hand suddenly tightened. She saw the flash of rage in his eyes and she heard Matthew's sharp intake of breath.  
"Yes. Well, that too Brian," Colleen said quickly, trying to distract and lessen the sudden tension.  
Michaela forced a smile and said, "Yes Brian. Hank too. Listen, why don't you and Matthew go to Loren's for my supplies. It's the day that they arrive and he usually brings them to me but instead I would like you both to go and get them."  
Brian nodded eagerly and looked up at his brother with a big smile.  
But if faded at Matthew's glare and Michaela said sharply, "Please Matthew?"  
He stared at her for a minute and then slowly nodded.  
"C'mon Brian."  
They left and Colleen glanced at Sully's rigid form before saying, "I'm going to run downstairs and do a little reading. I'll be up here in a little while to check on you. Get some rest Ma," She said and hurriedly kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  
Michaela stared at Sully and saw his jaw clenched and the muscle pulsing behind it. Her heart twisted and she swallowed before saying, "Sully?"  
"Yes?" The words were forced between gritted teeth and she prayed she could find way to distract him. And then she had it.  
"Did you bring me my water? I'm sorry about before. I won't get up again but my mouth is still dry."  
She waited and watched the emotions flicker off his face and then his jaw relaxed, his shoulders slumped and she gave a soft sigh as she realized the rage had deflated.  
For now.  
"Yes I brought it up here with me ready to give it to and you were gone."  
"I am sorry."  
"Uh huh. Anyway, here it is. Although I should dump it on your head instead," He threatened and she chuckled softly as he took the glass, supported her head and let her swallow a few sips.  
She licked her lips.  
"Thank you. That feels good."  
"Don't scare me like that again," He said harshly and she nodded.  
"I won't."  
"I love you so much. If anything ever happened to you…"  
"Nothing is going to happen to me."  
"I almost lost you. If Hank hadn't of…"  
Michaela froze but Sully broke off and took a deep breath.  
He forced a smile.  
"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to let you rest. Cloud-dancing has asked that I come out to the reservation for a couple of hours. Will you be all right until I get back?"  
"Yes."  
"No getting up and walking outside? No leaping over balconies or tumbling down the stairs?"  
"You sound ridiculous now," Michaela said and he laughed and caressed her cheek.  
"Just checking. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Get some sleep and I'll be back."  
"Okay." He stood and leaned over and kissed her gently and she returned it. And then he was gone, the door closing behind him and Michaela settled back against the pillow, her eyes closing.  
Images flashed behind her eyes and she felt the dreams pulling her in even as she resisted.  
Her eyes flew open and she lay there, panting.  
Sleep wouldn't come for a long time.

"What was she thinking? I can't believe she did that!" Brian watched Matthew rant and rave as they walked to Mr. Bray's store and he found himself starting to get upset as well. Was everyone he knew angry lately?  
The accident was over and Ma was going to be fine. So why…  
"Brian, are you listening to me?" Matthew's harsh voice cut through his thoughts and Brian glanced up at him sheepishly.  
"Not really," He said honestly.  
"Well, you should be! What I am saying is important! Do you realize the danger put herself in a few minutes ago? If Hank hadn't…"  
"Hank? I am tired of hearing about Hank!" Brian's own erupting anger surprised him as much as Matthew, who was staring at him, shocked.  
"Why can't everyone be happy that Ma is getting better? Why can't yall leave Hank alone?"  
"Brian you don't understand-"  
"I don't want to understand! It doesn't matter! Ma is fine! Why can't everyone move on and let it go? It's over Matthew!"  
Brian shouted the last words, angry tears filling his eyes and then he took off, full speed, away from Matthew and Mr. Bray's store.  
"Brian, come back here!"  
Brian ignored him and ran leaving Matthew standing in the street, his expression filled with frustration.

Colleen glanced up from the medical book she was reading and was surprised to see Matthew standing in the doorway.  
"I don't see any supplies."  
"Didn't get them. Is Sully upstairs?"  
"Why didn't you get them?" Colleen asked.  
Matthew sighed and Colleen looked behind him and then noticed that Brian wasn't with him.  
"Matthew, did you leave Brian at Mr. Bray's? He can't carry those packages over here all by himself!"  
"He's not there."  
"Then where is-"  
"He ran off."  
"Ran off?"  
"He was upset," Matthew said impatiently and Colleen's eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion.  
"What did you say to him?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Matthew-"  
"I don't want to talk about this right now Colleen. I need to talk to Sully." He moved towards the stairs but Colleen stood quickly, rounded the desk and glared at him, blocking his way.  
"Don't you snap at me Matthew Cooper!"  
"Colleen-"  
"Why did Brian run off? What happened on the way to Mr. Bray's?"  
Matthew grabbed his hat off his head ran his hand through his hair in aggravation and then slammed his hat back on his head and looked at her angrily.  
"I was talking about . I guess I may have talked too much. But she shouldn't have gotten out of bed! She's so independent."  
"That's what upset him?" Colleen asked in disbelief.  
Matthew heaved another sigh and shook his head.  
"Not exactly…I'm not sure what upset him actually…"  
"What else did you say?"  
"Well, I mentioned Hank while we were talking and that may have-"  
"Matthew!" Colleen's sharp voice cut through his defense and he saw the struggle of emotions flash across her face before she said in a controlled voice, "Why can't you and Sully leave Hank out of this?"  
"Colleen, I can't believe you of all people would-"  
"You know what? Don't. You go talk to Sully," Colleen said coldly, turning her back on him and grabbing her shawl from across the chair. She put it on, tied it and turned to see Matthew staring at her incredulous.  
"Colleen…I…"  
"I'm going to look for Brian," She said and without another word, opened the front door and slammed it behind her.

Hank heard the clinic door slam shut and his eyes flew open and he straightened, tensing, expecting Matthew or Sully to be standing over him. Matthew had stridden past him minutes earlier but he had ignored him and Hank couldn't imagine why. He had heard the commotion on the balcony as he was trying to close his eyes and rest his still aching head and his heart had nearly exploded in his chest.  
Why had Michaela gotten up?  
What was she doing? He didn't want to raise his hopes about her trying to find a feeble attempt to find him. Walking out on the balcony and looking down, searching for him…  
He had to plant his feet on the clinic porch so he wouldn't run up there to her.  
Hank shook his head and raised a hand to his temple, rubbing it hard as if he was trying to erase the images and memories attacking his brain.  
"Hank?"  
He looked up quickly remembering that the door had opened and someone was standing there.  
But it was Colleen who stood there glaring at him her lips tight with fury. He swallowed, didn't answer and watched her warily.  
She studied him with narrowed eyes and then finally sighed, shoulders slumping, the anger evaporating and being replaced with weariness.  
"Hank, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not Matthew or Sully. I wish they would both…"  
Colleen trailed off and then took a deep breath. She looked up at him and Hank could see the struggle of control flashing across her tired face. Finally she said, "Look, Brian's run off and he's upset. I've got to go and look for him."  
"Run off?" His voice came out like a croak and stopped her as she began to walk past him.  
"Yes. Listen, don't let Matthew or Sully get to you. They're both so upset…"  
"So am I." The words were soft and said under his breath but Hank saw Colleen's eyes widen and her face pale and he realized he had spoken aloud.  
"Look, I-"  
"Hank. Please, don't-"  
"Let me come and look for Brian with you."  
"I-What?"  
"Let me come and look for Brian with you. Let me help."  
She stared at him and he met her gaze head on, determined. He wanted Michaela and her family to forgive him. And even if they wouldn't the least he could do was help to find her son before anything happened to him.  
"Hank…"  
He didn't answer and Colleen finally nodded reluctantly.  
"Okay Hank."  
"Where do you want to start looking?"  
"The homestead."  
"Okay." He walked off the porch and she followed and he stopped beside the wagon.  
"Are we riding or walking?"  
"Walking."  
"Okay."  
She was still watching him nervously and Hank tried to smile but it came out a grimace. He didn't feel like being cheerful.  
"I'm not gonna bite you Colleen. Relax." The words came out soft but harsh but she flushed and nodded, seeming to be a little reassured.  
He let her walk ahead as they started off down the street, passing the church and meadow and then heading into the trees.

He tried to find ways to start conversation but nothing came to mind.  
And then Colleen fell into step behind him and broke the silence.  
"Hank, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
She hesitated but then said, "What happened when Ma walked into your saloon?"  
"You know what happened. It exploded." The words were bitter and filled with self-loathing but Colleen pushed on.  
"No, I mean before it exploded? People said yall were in there for a little while. What was she saying? What was going on?"  
Hank opened his mouth to tell her to mind her own business but then he saw the pleading, the needing to know swimming in her eyes and he bit back the hateful words.  
He took a deep breath and realized that if he wanted to have a conversation it would be the one he dreaded but needed to tell. The urge to explain what had happened, how Michaela was when they were digging then out, and how horrible he felt seemed to overwhelm him.  
And then Colleen suddenly took his hand and squeezed it and Hank froze in mid-step, looking down at her in shock.  
"I'm not Matthew or Sully," She repeated firmly, "I just want the truth. I know you went through something horrible under that rubble as well. But I can't deny the fact that you kept Ma alive. I'm angry and upset too. I haven't had a decent night's sleep and I want to put this all behind us. Please Hank…" Her eyes had filled with tears and Hank clenched his jaw and turned away, wrestling with his own emotions as he tried to decide what to do.  
And then he sighed and took a deep breath.  
"All right."  
"I just want the truth Hank," Colleen said again, her face unreadable but her tone gentle.  
He nodded and gestured towards the road and they began to walk.  
And as they walked Hank began to recall that afternoon one more time…

Sully listened to Matthew recall what he had over-heard at Grace's café and he felt his blood boil and his gaze harden.  
"So all of this was about Zack? That's his excuse?"  
Matthew hesitated.  
"I don't know. No one knows really why Hank was upset. Just that he was drinking and then the next thing everyone saw was the saloon on fire."  
"He started that fire!"  
"We don't know that for sure-"  
"That's what you just said!"  
"Sully!" Matthew said his name sharply and with anger and Sully paused, his breath coming in hard gasps. They were standing outside of Michaela's room. She had finally gone to sleep.  
"Calm down. I did not say that. All I am telling you is what I over-heard at Grace's. Loren and Jake don't know much about it either. Jake was just guessing that this was all about Zack because he said this was the way Hank was behaving when Zack's Ma died and Hank sent him to live with that lady in the cabin."  
Sully didn't answer and Matthew hesitated again before saying carefully and almost regretfully, "Jake also said that Hank feels really bad about what happened with the saloon. He wants to leave town."  
"Good! He needs to leave! It's about time." Sully found his voice and the words came out bitter and filled with hatred.  
"He's been nothing but trouble in this town and this time he went too far…"  
"Sully, I agree. This time someone got hurt and that someone was my Ma. I don't like that anymore than you do. But what if he really does feel bad?"  
"Who cares how he feels? I don't see him up here apologizing to her do you?" Sully glared at Matthew and he shook his head.  
"No. I don't. But he is outside and it looks to me like he's waiting to come in."  
"He's outside? Outside the clinic?"  
"Well, yeah, I thought you knew-"  
Sully let out a growl and pushed past Matthew heading down the hall and for the stairs.  
"Sully? Wait! What are you gonna do?"  
"I told him to stay away from her and to not come anywhere near her! Being outside the clinic counts and I am gonna-"  
He left the threat in the air as he stomped down the steps, Matthew close on his heels.  
"Sully!"  
"Stay out of it Matthew," Sully snarled as he made it the front door and flung it open.  
"Hank! I thought I told you to…"  
Sully's words died on his lips as he looked around. The porch was empty and a couple of people glanced his way from the street, their faces curious.  
Sully turned to Matthew.  
"I thought you said he was out here?"  
"He was! I don't know where he went!"  
"I saw him walking off with Colleen a little while ago." Sully and Matthew looked over and saw Loren heading towards them his expression troubled.  
"Walking with Colleen? Where?" Sully sounded in awe that Colleen would be with Hank at all.  
Matthew was livid.  
"He's with my sister? Why? Where did they go…Oh!"  
"What?" Sully asked.  
"Well, Brian got upset and had ran off when we were on our way to Mr. Bray's store."  
"I was wondering why Brian took off and you-"  
"Why was he upset?"  
"I don't know…" Matthew said uncomfortably. "Colleen got mad at me and went to go look for him and I guess maybe Hank went with her to help."  
"Hank? Help? HA!" Sully shook his head, furious. "I am sick to death of Hank 'helping' anyone. The only thing he does is get people hurt."  
"Aw now Sully, don't be so hard on him," Loren grumbled.  
"Hard on him? He-"  
"He's sorry for what happened to . We all are! But she's healing ain't she?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Then let's just get on with our lives and-"  
"Loren! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. When Abigail died you blamed me for years! It was all my fault. You wouldn't hear anything that said different. Well, Hank got Michaela hurt and she almost died. I could have lost her and so could these kids! I'm sorry but I don't feel very forgiving just yet towards the man who is responsible. Now, which way did Colleen and Hank take off?"  
Loren's face was pale and he swallowed hard before stuttering, "They uh…They went…I saw them go…"  
"Sully, let me go after them and you stay here in case Ma wakes up again."  
"No Matthew. I know I promised Michaela I would be right here with her and I will be. As soon as I get back with Colleen. You can stay here with her in case she wakes up and you can tell her that I'll be back soon."  
"What are you going to do to Hank?" Matthew asked.  
"I'll deal with him when I see him," Sully bit out and Loren sighed.  
"Sully, just please think before you act. I'm mad at him too but you can't let your anger do your talkin."  
"I'll be back soon Matthew," Was all Sully said and then he was gone, running briskly in the direction that a shaking Loren pointed.  
Matthew watched him go and then shook his head.  
"I really hope he listens to me."  
"He will. Sully may be hot-headed at times, especially when it comes to the people he loves, but he'll behave. He won't hurt Hank," Loren said, matter-of-fact, his face still pale.  
"I hope your right. Are you okay Mr. Bray? You don't look good."  
"I'm fine boy," Loren replied, trying to force a smile. "I'm fine. You go back in and tend to . Everything will be fine."  
Matthew watched Loren turn and head back for his store before turning and walking back into the clinic, closing the door quietly behind him.

"And then it exploded and I tried to shield her out of way," Hank finished as he and Colleen continued to walk. "You know the rest. I tried to talk to her while we were both buried and then everyone found us. I even tried to apologize to Sully but..."  
"He wouldn't listen," Colleen said. Hank looked over at her and saw her face pale and a few tears running down her cheeks. He stopped suddenly and Collen ran into him. Hank caught her and looked at her intently.  
"No he wouldn't listen. And then I tried to apologize to your Ma but her ribs had confunctered...I mean the bone had slipped into her...No that's not-"  
"That's when her broken rib punctured her lung," Colleen said, her smile shaky and Hank blew out a breath and nodded.  
"You and Sully came in and Sully kicked me out."  
"I remember," Colleen said softly.  
Hank let go of her shoulders and walked ahead, kicking at the rocks on the dusty ground. He turned back and Colleen saw the anguish in his eyes. The anger was beginning to evaporate and she swallowed and waited for him to speak even though she knew what was coming.  
"Colleen, I am sorry. I never wanted your Ma to get hurt. I shouldn't have let that happened..."  
"Hank I forgive you," Colleen blurted out immediately, surprising him and herself. Her hand flew to her mouth but she could not deny it. She did forgive him. The pain in Hank's eyes faded just a fraction and he said hoarsely, "What? You do?"  
Colleen took her hand away and said, "Yes! I'm angry of course but Hank I have realized that it's not at you. I am angry because Ma got hurt. But it was never at you...And I think Matthew and Sully feel the same the way but they are both to worried and stubborn to see that."  
Hank was staring at her, his heart twisting painfully, hope filling his face.  
"You-You really forgive me? I want your Ma's forgiveness most of all but if you and Sully...Matthew could..." His voice caught and Colleen found herself walking forward and then her arm was on his shoulder, hesitating and wary. He forced a small smile at her as a tear trickled from his eye and hit her fingers. Colleen looked at in awe but then mentally shook herself. Hank was capable of crying too!  
"They will forgive you in their own time. Any yes Ma will forgive you too. Hank you kept her alive under there. I don't know how but if it weren't for you..."  
"I knew the roof was falling in," Hank said softly, "And I threw your Ma to the floor and covered her..."  
"Oh Hank..."  
Colleen stared at him as he struggled to reign in his emotions and then he took a breath and stepped out of her reach. She let her hand drop.  
"Thank you for forgiving me Colleen. I truly mean that."  
"I know you do," She whispered.  
"I guess we better keep looking for Brian?" He asked.  
"Yes. Yes let's go."  
Hank began walking and Colleen stared after him. He was still hurting. His guilt was plain on his face and in his eyes. Sully and Matthew were so stubborn...  
"Colleen? Are you coming?"  
Hank's voice pulled her out of her reverie and Colleen shook her head and called, "Coming!"  
She hurried after him.

Michaela awoke and looked around, her side throbbing and her throat dry.  
"Sully…" She croaked.  
"I'm here Ma…"  
Matthew's voice. She opened her eyes wider, searching and then found him sitting beside the bed. She reached for him…  
"Water…"  
He nodded and got up quickly and she heard him fill her glass and then he was back and the cool liquid was soothing her parched throat.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. How do you feel?"  
"Hurts…Where is Sully?"  
"He…He uh…"  
"Matthew? Where is Sully?"  
"He went to find Brian."  
"Where is Brian?"  
She heard the silence and immediately tried to sit up straighter, her breath hissing out from clenched teeth. Matthew grabbed her shoulders gently and restrained her, his tone alarmed as he said,  
"Ma! Don't do that! You need to rest!" She waved him off and collapsed back on her pillows and glared at him through bleary eyes.  
"Matthew, I may be lying in this bed in pain but I am still alive. My brain is working and I can function."  
"Barely," Matthew muttered. Michaela ignored him.  
You don't know where Brian is and there is something you're not telling me."

"Ma, everything is fine. You just need to get well," Matthew said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. Michaela's eyes narrowed and she said firmly, "You're lying."  
He sighed.  
"Matthew, I know you mean well. I know you all do. But keeping me in the dark and not wanting me to worry will not help me or any of you and I think you know this. Now please, where is Sully? And what happened to Brian?"  
Matthew sat back in his chair and looked at her pale but determined face and sighed.  
"Ma, we were just trying to protect you. You need time to heal and to not deal with what was going on."  
"And what is going on Matthew?" Michaela asked her voice tight as she tried to control her emotions. He reached over and took her hand, caressing it soothingly as he said, "If I tell you please promise me you will not leap out of bed and go after Brian yourself?"  
Michaela felt her heart quicken with fear but she took deep breath and nodded.  
"All right Matthew. Now, tell me what has been going on."

"Brian! Brian, answer me!" Colleen placed her hands on her hips and looked around the homestead but did not see her brother.  
"Anything?"  
She looked over at Hank as he walked out of the barn and she shook her head.  
"Nothing. What about you?"  
"He's not in the barn. Can you think of any place else he would go?" Hank asked, coming to stand beside her.  
"No…I'm trying to think…" Colleen sounded miserable and Hank tentaviley touched her shoulder. She looked at him sharply and he drew his hand back quickly.  
"Sorry…I just-"  
"No, it's okay," She assured him trying to smile.  
Hank returned it and then looked away, his eyes scanning the woods.  
Colleen cleared her throat and said, "I can't think of where Brian would go…" Her voice trailed off and then her eyes widened.  
"Hank…"  
He turned.  
"What?"  
"Sully's lean-to in the woods. That's a place Brian would go if he was upset!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Lead on," Hank said and Colleen felt a burst of hope flair inside her as she gathered up her skirt and began leading them both into the woods.

"What are you staring at?"  
Jake looked taken aback at Loren's tone of voice and he said, "Well excuse me! I was just-"  
"Just staring over here from your shop and gawking at me like a deer is what you were doin," Loren growled. Jake stepped down from his porch and marched over to the store, his face radiating anger.  
"Loren, I don't know what your problem is but knock it off."  
"Back off Jake."  
"Why you-"  
"What is goin on here?"  
Both men turned and saw Dorothy standing at the door, a frown on her face.  
"Jake's bothering me," Loren said, "That's what's wrong!"  
"Loren Bray, you need to-"  
"Don't you Loren Bray me!" Dorothy look startled as he turned his fury on her. She stepped back.  
"Loren…"  
"Loren, leave Dorothy alone."  
"Aw shut up Jake," Loren spat and pushing him aside he brushed past Dorothy and headed inside his store. Jake stared after him and then shot a wide eyed look at Dorothy.  
"I don't know Jake…I don't know why…"  
Jake nodded and turned and headed back over to his barber shop. He flipped his door sign to 'closed' and went inside slamming the door after him. Dorothy stared at the closed door for a split second knowing Jake was headed for the whiskey and then she squared her shoulders and turned, marching into the store after Loren.

Michaela stared at Matthew and let his words wash over her and her eyes grew wide with disbelief and horror as he explained everything that had happened up to now.  
"And now Colleen and Hank have gone after Brian and Sully has gone after Hank," Matthew finished almost sheepishly as he stared at her pale face and parted lips.  
"All of this has been going on the past few days?" Michaela croaked.  
Matthew nodded.  
She stared at him wordlessly and then suddenly pushed back her blankets and carefully swung her feet to the floor.  
"Ma!" Matthew thundered, "You promised!" He reached over and pushed her gently back down but she was a little stronger than she looked and fought him.  
"I can't believe Sully…and you! And now Brian's run away and I lie here in this bed…Let me up Matthew!"  
"No!"  
She glared at him and he glared right back and finally Michaela felt herself weakening and her anger crumbling. Tears filled her eyes and she winced and put a hand to her ribs.  
Matthew relaxed his arms on her shoulders and she leaned back against her pillows. Tears ran silently down her cheeks.  
"Ma, I know you have always been the one to fix things. I know you're always the one that helps people with their problems. But you don't have the strength this time. Please, rest and stop trying to get up every second before you make yourself worse."  
Michaela lowered her head as he talked and tears dripped from her chin to the blanket covering her broken body. A body that had been crushed under a saloon.  
Hank's saloon…  
He had apologized. She had heard him. She couldn't remember everything he had said but she remembered the agony on his face and the sincerity in his voice.  
He was sorry that she got hurt.  
But could she forgive him?  
"Ma? Are you all right?" Matthew's voice was filled with alarm and Michaela raised her head and looked at him her eyes drying and now blazing with a fierce determination.  
"Matthew, your right. I don't have the strength to get out of this bed yet and fix things."  
"Good, I'm glad you agree with-"  
"But you do."  
"What?"  
"You can go and bring Hank and Sully back here."  
"But-"  
"You are angry at Hank just as much as Sully is and I want this to end. Now."  
"Ma, are you saying that you aren't angry at him for what he did to you?"  
"I don't know why Hank was acting the way he was that evening. And we won't know until we ask him."  
"And you think he will tell us? Ha!"  
"Matthew, you are going to go and get Sully and Hank and you are going to bring them back here. Help Colleen find Brian. And then we will straighten this all out. Apologies are going to be made."  
Matthew's face lost all its color and he stared at her for a full three seconds before shouting, "APOLOGIZE? I am NOT apologizing to him!"  
He jumped up out of his chair, jammed his hat on his head and headed for the door.  
"Matthew Cooper don't you walk out on me," Michaela said angrily.  
"I am not talking to Hank Ma. Forget it."  
"Matthew-"  
"He started that fire in his own place of business and nearly killed you!" Angry tears were dripping down his cheeks and Matthew swiped at them with his hands.  
"Matthew, Hank did not start that fire." Michaela realized suddenly why things had become so complicated. If they thought Hank had intentionally started that fire…  
"Yes he did! He practically told Sully that and-"  
"And Sully was so upset he didn't listen. I'm sure Hank was trying to explain." Michaela's voice became soft and she whispered, "Matthew, I promise you that Hank did not start that fire on purpose and he wasn't trying to kill himself or anyone else. It was an accident."

Her words penetrated through his heart and Matthew turned and saw her watching him. She nodded slowly and he swallowed.  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure Matthew."  
"Oh Ma…I'm so sorry…"  
And Matthew ran back over to the bed and knelt down beside her. Michaela's arms went around him as he lowered his head and began to sob.  
"It's okay Matthew…its okay…."  
"I'm sorry Ma…I'll go find them and bring them back here…I promise…"  
"I know you will," Michaela whispered, her heart aching for all of them.  
Matthew looked up and she brushed some tears away. He smiled.  
"I can't leave you here alone while I'm gone."  
"Yes you can," She said.  
"Ma….no…"  
"All right. Have Dorothy come over and keep me company. I would like that."  
Matthew breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't argue with him and nodded. He kissed her cheek and then stood.  
"Get some rest. I'll be back soon."  
Michaela leaned back against her pillows her eyes already becoming heavy.  
"Find them…"  
"I will Ma."  
She smiled as her eyes closed and before Matthew could shut the door quietly behind him she was sound asleep.

Sully saw them through the bushes.  
Heading into the woods. He followed them with his eyes. Noting every step, learning the direction they were headed.  
His lean too...  
He silently followed...

Colleen and Hank approached the lean-too silently and she stepped forward, listening and watching for any sign of her baby brother.  
"Brian? Can you hear me?" Colleen put a hand up to Hank and he stopped, staying where he was.  
"Let me go," She whispered. He nodded and she turned and crept closer to the home Sully had built with his bare hands.  
"Brian?"  
She heard a sound and froze.  
"Brian? Is that you?"  
Colleen heard rustling a few feet in front of her and she swallowed and said," Brian?"  
"Is it him?" Hank called out, his voice low.  
"I-I don't know. I thought he would have answered but-"  
"Colleen! Look out!"  
Suddenly Colleen did hear Brian's voice but it was filled with alarm and fear and she looked around frantically for her brother, her throat dry, and the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up.  
She took a step backwards...  
"Hank..."  
"I heard him Colleen. Where is he?"  
"Hank, something's wrong..."  
She took another step back...  
"What do you mean 'wrong'?"  
Another step...  
"Something," She hissed," Isn't right."  
"Colleen..."  
Another step...  
A twig snapped and the sound was so loud that Colleen jumped, a cry tearing from her throat. And then there was a crash and a roar and Colleen's eyes widened in terror as a huge brown bear crashed through Sully's lean-too and she watched as it was flattened under the huge paws and then it stood to its full height and swiped at her and she screamed.  
"COLLEEN!" Hank yelled.  
"Hank, it's a bear! RUN!" She shrieked but he was there at her side in an instant and pushing her behind him, his gun out and cocked, ready to shoot and kill.  
Tears were streaming down her face as Colleen looked around for Brian.  
"Brian, where are you?" She sobbed. "BRIAN!"

"Hank, it's a bear! RUN! Brian, where are you?"  
Sully heard the screams and the bear's roar and his heart stopped. He tore through the bushes not caring who or what heard him as he ran, pulling out his tomahawk and pushing himself to run faster as the bear's roar and Colleen's screams grew louder...

Colleen's eyes flew everywhere, searching for Brian, her voice cracking as she called out to him.  
"BRIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
The bear swiped its paw at them and Colleen gasped and cowered behind Hank's back, her face white as the bear showed its razor sharp teeth and swiped at them again.  
"BRIAN, ANSWER ME!"  
The bear roared and lunged.  
Colleen screamed.  
Hank fired.

Sully stopped in his tracks as he heard the gunshot and then he was sprinting through trees and bushes, slapping them out of his way.  
He was nearly there...

Colleen was on her knees, hands over her ears, tears streaming down her cheeks when Hank turned around, gun smoking, his breathing coming in gasps. Sweat poured down his face.  
He holstered his gun and brushed the hair from his eyes.  
"Colleen?"  
She looked up, eyes wide, body trembling. He knelt down and took slowly reached for her hands.  
"Colleen...you're safe. The bear is dead."  
She looked down at his hands and then back up to his face. And then she threw herself into his arms and Hank fell back, surprised and then his arms were around her and he was stroking her hair.  
"It's okay Colleen."  
"You saved my life," She whispered.  
"Your safe..."  
"If you hadn't been with me...You saved Brian...and me...and-"  
She pulled back and then began stumbling to her feet.  
"Colleen...wha-?"  
"BRIAN! Where are you? The bear is dead! Brian, come out! Please!"  
Colleen stood there, her hands clasped, looking in every direction and then she heard a rustling. And then branches were snapping.  
She looked up.  
Brian was slowly climbing down a tree and her face lit up with relief, her lips curving into a smile.  
He jumped to the ground and she opened her arms.  
He ran into them.  
"Colleen, I was so scared. I got to Sully's lean-too and then I saw the bear and I ran. But I knew I couldn't run fast enough so I climbed the tree. I didn't know if anyone would come lookin for me..."  
"Oh Brian...of course we would come find you! Don't you ever do this again." Colleen scolded and he hugged her tightly.  
Suddenly there was a thundering crash as the bushes beside them exploded and Colleen screamed and covered Brian with her body.  
Hank let out a yell.  
And Sully emerged and skidded to his knees in front of them, breathing hard.  
"Sully?!" Colleen gasped.  
"Sully!" Brian cried and the danger was forgotten as he lunged into Sully's arms.  
"Are you two all right?" Sully demanded. "I heard a bear and then a gunshot..."  
"Hank shot the bear," Brian said.  
"He saved our lives," Colleen said softly and Sully looked over at her and then looked up to where Hank was standing.

"Hank..." Sully began.  
"COLLEEN! BRIAN! Where are you?"  
"That's Matthew!" Brian cried. He untangled himself out of Sully's arms and stood up, looking around.  
"Matthew!"  
"Brian!?"  
"Matthew, we're over here!"  
Colleen and Sully were getting to their feet as Matthew appeared from out of the trees.  
"Matthew, how did you find us?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Whoa! Whoa, one question at a time," Matthew protested, hands raised. "I heard a gunshot. I followed thinking you were in-"  
He broke off as he saw the huge bear lying a few feet away, clearly dead. His mouth dropped open.  
"A bear? You were attacked by a bear?" Matthew asked, shocked.  
"Yes we were," Colleen said.  
"Well, are you okay? Was anyone hurt?"  
"We're fine," Colleen began but Brian interrupted.  
"Hank shot the bear! He saved us!"  
"Hank...what?" Matthew spun around and stared at Hank who calmly stared back, arms folded, eyes hooded.  
"You saved them?"  
"I shot the bear," Hank answered.  
"But you saved my sister and brother from the bear?" Matthew said his tone skeptical. He was forgetting the conversation he and Dr. Mike just had a little while ago. Seeing Hank brought the anger rushing back of all their family had gone through.  
Colleen shoved his arm.  
"Stop that," She said angrily.  
"What were you doing out here with my sister?" Matthew asked, ignoring her.  
"You knew he was helping me find Brian," Colleen hissed.  
"I thought Sully said he didn't want you around any of our family anymore?"  
"I said around Michaela," Sully said quietly, "Not around the rest of the family."  
"Well, I think the rest of the family should be-"  
"I did you a favor," Hank suddenly said, his voice filled with fury. He took a few steps closer, his lips curling.  
"I didn't have too but I did."  
Sully glared at him.  
"I saved them from the bear. I saved Michaela from the collapsing saloon-"  
"Saved her?! You started the fire that could have killed her!" Sully shouted, his rage bubbling to the surface.  
"I-I didn't start the fire," Hank whispered, his face going white.  
"Yes you did! You almost killed her!" Sully moved towards him threateningly and Hank stumbled back a couple of steps, his face draining of what little color he had left.  
"No! I didn't...I kept her alive under there..."  
"I should tear you limb to-"  
"Sully, NO!" Colleen screamed.  
Brian covered his eyes.  
But it was Matthew's voice that stopped Sully's uncontrollable behavior as he inched closer to Hank who was trapped against a tree.  
"Sully, Hank didn't start the fire! Stop! He didn't start it!"  
And Sully froze.  
He turned.  
"What?"  
"He didn't start the fire. After you went after Hank and Colleen Ma woke up and told me the whole story. He wasn't trying to kill himself. The fire was an accident."  
"Kill myself?" Hank spoke up, his voice shaky but his color returning. "I wouldn't kill myself. And I would never hurt ."  
"Sully, listen to him," Colleen pleaded.  
"Back off Sully," Matthew said quietly, his Ma's words running through his mind.  
And Sully did. He retreated a few steps and Hank took the advantage to put space between them.  
"Sully...I don't care if you believe me or not. You're not the one I should apologize too," Hank said softly. And without another word he turned and began walking away, in the direction toward town.  
Sully put one foot after him to follow and a small hand touched his arm. He looked down.  
Brian gazed up at him, tears in his eyes.  
"Let it go Sully. Ma is okay. Please?"  
And Sully could feel his anger melting as he looked into Brian's eyes, hearing his wise words. Wise words for such a small boy.  
And Sully hit his knees and pulled Brian into his arms, closing his eyes against the tears that burned his eyelids.  
"I'm so sorry..." Sully whispered.  
Matthew went to stand beside Colleen and she put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.  
He kissed the top of her head.  
She looked up and smiled.  
Brian pulled away from Sully and wiped at a tear that escaped his eye.  
"You should tell Hank you're sorry," He said solemnly.  
Sully stared at him but didn't reply.  
"Let's go back to town," Colleen said. She walked over and placed her hand on Sully's shoulder.  
"Ma's waiting for us," Matthew said, nodding. He walked over and put an arm around Colleen.  
Sully nodded back and stood.  
He swept Brian up in his arms and began leading the way with Matthew and Colleen following close behind.

"Oh Michaela your lookin so much better. We've missed you around here."  
"I've missed you all too Dorothy," Michaela said, her voice tired. Dorothy squeezed her hand.  
"Do you want me to go so you can rest?"  
"No...I'm waiting on Sully and the kids to come back. Let's keep talking."  
"All right." Dorothy smiled. "What about?"  
"How about what's bothering you?" Michaela said, sitting up carefully on her pillows. Dorothy's smiled faded.  
She sighed.  
"Evenin lyin in that bed and you can still read people so well..." Dorothy shook her head in dismay and then nodded.  
"It's Loren. He's been actin so strange lately. He mouthed off to Jake today and then stormed off back to the store. I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't listen. He's been so angry lately."  
"Well, Hank is Loren's friend. And Jake's. Maybe Loren's upset because of what happened at the saloon and now Hank's so upset..."  
"Speaking of Hank, let's talk about the fire at the saloon," Dorothy said. Michaela narrowed her eyes and said accusingly, "You're changing the subject. We were talking about Loren."  
"I know but everyone wants to know how that fire got started. You were the only one in there with him..."  
Michaela leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"Michaela, if you don't want to then-"  
"If I tell you what happened it goes in the gazette?"  
"Well, only if you consent."  
"Then what I'm about to say will clear Hank's name," Michaela said softly. Dorothy's eyes widened.  
"You mean he didn't-"  
"Dorothy, listen to me. I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to do it for Hank. I know the people of this town don't get a chance to see Hank's other side. He hardly ever shows it. But when he does...I know I've always been hard on Hank and I've hated his temper, his sarcasm and his rudeness towards other people. When this is all over and I'm healed I know I'll still hate them. But I can't ever deny what Hank did for me in that saloon. He saved my life."  
"Oh Michaela..."  
Michaela brushed a few tears from her cheeks and forced a smile.  
Dorothy returned it with one of her own and then took out her pencil and notebook, ready to write. She nodded.  
Michaela closed her eyes as the memories washed over her.  
"I was sitting in the clinic that evening doing some last minute paper work when I heard commotion from across the street..."

Jake walked into the store and saw Loren standing behind the counter, his eyes focused out the window and into the street.  
"We need to talk," Jake said his voice gruff.  
"I ain't got nothin to say," Loren muttered.  
"Well I do," Jake said his tone angry. Loren turned and eyed him disdainfully.  
"Go away Jake," Loren growled.  
"Not until we talk. I wanna know what's wrong with you. All of sudden you turned sour this morning. Now what is it?"  
Loren heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his wrinkled face. Jake crossed his arms and waited.  
"I'm just mad that's all," Loren finally grumbled.  
"Mad at who? The whole world?"  
"No I ain't mad at the whole world."  
"Then who Loren? You gotta do better than that."  
"Aw it's Sully," Loren hollered and Jake blinked.  
"Sully?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What did he do?"  
"It's not we he did. It's what he said. He was goin on about not being able to forgive Hank for what he did to Dr. Mike." Loren looked out the window again, his eyes taking on a vacant look.  
"And?" Jake asked when Loren remained silent.  
"I stood up for Hank and Sully threw in my face when I wouldn't forgive him when Abigail died. I don't know...It just didn't sit well with me."  
Jake leaned against the counter, his eyes narrowing, understanding beginning to dawn on him.  
"But you forgave Sully eventually," He pointed out.  
"Yeah I did."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"Do you think I forgave Hank too fast? I mean, he did hurt Dr. Mike..."  
"Loren, it ain't up to us to forgive Hank. That's none of our business. "  
"Jake, we're his friends and it feels like we are okaying what he did! He blew up his saloon and almost got Dr. Mike killed."  
"It was his saloon Loren. It was Hank's property that he had claim too."  
"But the saloon was also a part of this town. You can't tell me that don't account for something Mayor," Loren almost snarled the title and Jake rocked back on his heels, eyes wide.  
"What has gotten into you Loren? Hank blew up his own place of business. He's leavin town. And Dr. Mike is gonna be fine."  
"So your sayin that Hank did nothing wrong?"  
"No that ain't what I'm-"  
"Jake, get out."  
"What? No! Not until we talk about this."  
"Jake, I'm warnin you-"  
"Loren, knock it off!"  
Loren advanced towards him, his wrinkled face red, and his eyes blazing.  
Jake backed away towards the door.  
"Loren, can we talk?"  
"I ain't go nothin to say to you."  
"Why don't you come over to the shop for some whiskey-"  
"Get out Jake."  
"Loren, c'mon-"  
And Loren pushed him. Not hard but enough that Jake lost his footing and he stumbled backwards, his expression stunned.  
"Loren!"  
Loren glared at him wordlessly and Jake straightened his coat and muttered, "All right! All right I'm goin!"  
And he turned and walked out of the store, leaving Loren in the doorway, staring after him.

Hank reached the clinic's door just as Dorothy came out, closing it quietly behind her.  
She turned around, bumped into him and let out a cry, her journal spilling from her hands and hitting the sidewalk. She stared at Hank, her mouth hung open.  
"You-You..."  
"Yeah, me," He said softly and then he knelt down and picked up her journal. She reached for it but his eyes suddenly caught the title on the open page and they narrowed. He looked up at her, his face going red.  
"Dorothy, what the hell is this?"  
"I-What?"  
"This!" He held it open for her and she saw the page she had written about the saloon. She flushed.  
"It's about what happened at the saloon. Michaela wanted me to write it. It's all about you."  
Hank felt his temper boil and he looked down and skimmed over a few sentences. Dorothy watched him warily.  
He glanced up.  
"Don't print this."  
"Why not? Michaela wants to tell everyone how you-"  
"You heard what I said Dorothy. Don't print it," He said quietly and she stiffened with indignation.  
"I can print whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do Hank. Michaela wanted this done and I will see to it that-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She sputtered into silence as she realized he was ripping her notes out of the journal and stuffing them in his pocket.  
"Hank, what do you think you are doin-"  
"Dorothy, I don't want this printed. Michaela doesn't have the right."  
Dorothy snatched her journal from him and glared at him, furious.  
"If you don't want me to print anything about what went on in that saloon then you get Michaela to retract what she wanted written. Do you hear me? Otherwise I write what she wanted. I don't care that you took my notes. A writer has another thing she can use. Her memory!" Dorothy hurled the last words at him and then turned and marched off the sidewalk and down the street. Hank watched her go and then sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face.  
A hero her notes had said...  
Michaela wanted him recognized as a hero.  
"I ain't a hero," Hank growled. He turned and eyed the clinic door and then made a decision. He squared his shoulders and then opened the door and walked inside.  
It was time to make things right between him and Michaela...

"We made it back," Colleen said, her voice extremely tired. Sully held a sleeping Brian in his arms and Matthew supported Colleen as they headed over to the clinic's porch.  
"Take Brian up to a spare bedroom," Colleen said.  
"You need to take one for yourself," Matthew told her gruffly.  
"I'm okay."  
"Don't argue you sis or I'll carry you up there."  
She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.  
"Let me check on Ma and then I promise I'll take a nap."  
Matthew ruffled her hair. "Okay. I'm gonna run over to Grace's and grab a bite. Sully do you wanna join me?"  
"I'll put Brian down, check on Michaela and then be over."  
"Okay.  
Matthew walked off down the street and Colleen turned and held open the door for Sully as he carried her sleeping brother inside. She followed him up the stairs and then turned a different corner to her Ma's room and left Sully heading in the opposite direction to a spare room down the hall. She turned the knob and cracked open the door and froze.  
Hank was sitting beside the bed watching Michaela sleep. His head was in his hands. Colleen swallowed and then closed the door. She turned and saw Sully coming around the corner and panicked.  
"Sully, come with me. Ma is sleeping," Colleen said breathless and grabbed his arm to drag him away.  
"I just want to check in on her," He said, surprised.  
"No. Let her rest. Come with me to Grace's."  
"Colleen, I just want to look in on her."  
"You can't!" Her voice came out a loud whisper and Sully narrowed his eyes and said sharply, "What's goin on?"  
Colleen sighed.  
"Hank's in there."  
"What?! Are you kidding me? I'm gonna go in there and-" He marched forward and Colleen grabbed him.  
"Sully no! Leave him alone! He wants to talk to Ma and I think you should let him!"  
"I told him to stay away from her," Sully growled.  
"He just wants to apologize!" Colleen said, her own tone becoming angry.  
"I don't care what he wants! I don't want him-"  
"Sully stop it!" Colleen said furiously, tears filling her eyes. A couple trickled down her cheeks and she swiped at them angrily.  
Sully stared at her in shock.  
"I just wish you would stop. You and Matthew! All the anger needs to go away! Ma is healing. Please just stop trying to go after Hank."  
"Colleen, he-"  
"I know what he did Sully!" Colleen replied, cutting him off, her eyes flashing.  
"I also know that he is sorry for what he did. He told me so. He wants to apologize to Ma and I wish you would leave him alone so he could."  
"Colleen-"  
"You need to talk to Hank? She said abruptly, crossing her arms. " Fine. I think you need to forgive him. I did. And when you do talk to him you can decide whether or not your gonna forgive him but he needs to talk to Ma first. He got her hurt and she deserves to hear him out. If she wants to forgive him then that's her business. Why do you think Brian ran away?" Colleen demanded. "He was sick of everything going on around him. Ma was safe and healing and he couldn't understand all the anger towards the person that kept her alive underneath all that rubble."  
Sully stared at her and Colleen took a breath and said, "That's right. Hank may have caused the saloon to blow up but he did try to make it right. He kept Ma alive under there until we could get to both of them."  
Sully swallowed.  
Colleen's voice softened but she didn't budge from her position in front of the door.  
"Sully, I'm sorry. I don't want to yell. But anger is the only feeling you and Matthew seem to understand lately. Now please, let Hank have his time with Ma and you go eat with Matthew. He's waitin for you at Grace's"  
She stared at him, her eyes fierce and determined. Sully stared back, confusion and remorse tearing through him as he struggled with what to do.  
And then finally he nodded.  
"Okay Colleen. I'll be back later."  
He turned without another word and walked down the hall. Colleen watched him disappear around the corner and she heard his boots connect with stairs.  
The clinic door opened and closed.  
Colleen sighed heavily and opened her Ma's room and saw Hank still sitting there beside the bed, her Ma still asleep and Hank holding her hand. Colleen knew he probably heard the conversation her out in the hall but she didn't care. She quietly closed the door.  
And then and only then did she lean her head back against the wall and let the tears consume her.

Matthew sipped his coffee and used his fork to pick at the apple pie that Grace had given him.  
"Not hungry sweetie?" He looked up and saw Grace watching him, drying her hands on a cloth.  
"Not for dessert. The meat loaf was great Grace. Thanks."  
"You're welcome Matthew. How's your Ma doin?"  
"She's healing," Matthew said softly.  
"And Sully? You? The children? How are yall holdin up?"  
"We're fine Grace. It's been hard but we're makin it."  
"I'm glad."  
She opened her mouth to say something else but then her eyes narrowed and Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw Sully striding towards them.  
"Well, yall need anything let us know," Grace said and then she bustled off to the next table. Matthew watched as Sully made it to the table and then set down across from him.  
"Everything okay?" Matthew asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Fine," Sully muttered darkly.  
"What's wrong Sully?" Matthew sighed.  
"Hank's talking to Michaela," Sully said.  
"What?"  
"Hank is talking to Michaela. I don't want him there but Colleen convinced me to let him stay."  
"Colleen did?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe that's a good idea," Matthew murmured and Sully raised his weary eyes to him.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, do you remember what was said out in the woods after Brian was found?"  
"I remember but it still doesn't make me feel good."  
"I know. I'm angry at him too."  
"You deal with it better than I do."  
"Well, I had a talk with Ma before I left to find yall," Matthew said and Sully forgot to look upset and stared at him surprised.  
"I forgot you said you talked to her, "Sully said and Matthew pushed his cup and plate away and leaned forward, eager to share what Michaela had said.  
"Let me tell you what she said and then maybe it'll take some of the anger away," Matthew said.  
"Matthew, I really-"  
"Sully would you like some coffee?" Grace asked, interrupting them and Matthew leaned back to gather his thoughts while she poured him a steaming cup.  
"Yes, thank you Grace," Sully said, smiling.  
She returned it and walked away and he focused his attention back on Matthew.  
"All right Matthew. Tell me what Michaela told you."

Michaela opened her eyes and let out a slow yawn, careful not to jar her injuries. She turned her head and smiled, expecting to see Dorothy sitting beside her.  
But her smile suddenly faded.  
Hank sat there and he was watching her.  
"Hank?" She gasped, rising up on her elbows, her hair falling into her eyes.  
"Michaela," he said softly, nodding.  
"W-What are you doing here? I can't believe you...Hank, what are you-"  
"Sh. Calm down. I just wanted to talk."  
Michaela's head was spinning as she carefully set up and leaned back against her pillows. Hank raised his hands as if to help her and then let them drop back to his sides, his eyes watching her warily.  
She winced and let out a breath as she got comfortable.  
"Are you okay?" Hank asked.  
"Yes. I think so." She turned and stared at him, her mouth turning into a frown.  
"You want to talk?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you seen my family?"  
"Um...Yeah. Colleen is downstairs. Matthew and Sully are at Grace's."  
"And Brian?" Michaela's tone was filled with panic but Hank said, "Brian is fine. We found him and he is at Loren's store.  
"Thank God..."  
Michaela felt relief wash over her as she heard that her family was safe and back into town.  
"Michaela..."  
"Hank..."  
Hank leaned forward, his voice low, his eyes filled with regret. Michaela swallowed.  
"Michaela, I want that story that you told Dorothy to print in the gazette retracted."  
She blinked.  
"What?"  
"I don't want that printed. I appreciate the words you used and what you were saying but-"  
"Hank, I meant every word," Michaela said softly.  
"I know you did. But I want it retracted."  
"Why? The town deserves to know the truth. You saved us both underneath that rubble and if it weren't for you I would-"  
"If it weren't for me you never would have been under there," Hank said furiously.

Michaela recoiled from the hostile look in Hank's eyes but then he shook his head and his voice softened but didn't lose its edge.

"Hank..."  
"Michaela, I was drunk. I was out of my mind and fiddling with matches and then suddenly the saloon was on fire."  
"Hank, it was an accident," Michaela said soothingly but Hank leaned forward, his gaze penetrating, his voice laced with self-loathing.  
"I was a fool," He said harshly. "I blew up my place of business and I nearly killed you. I'm not a hero Michaela. Please accept that."  
She swallowed hard as Hank stared at her and Michaela felt her heart clench and her throat go dry. She cleared it.  
"No," She finally said, "I don't accept that."  
He stood so suddenly that Michaela let out a choked gasp and she watched with wide eyes as he shoved the chair out of his way and it clattered to the floor. He stalked to the window and looked out, his posture rigid. She saw his reflection in the glass and his eyes were closed, his jaw clenched in rage. She let out a slow breath and whispered, "Hank?"  
He still didn't reply and Michaela felt the anger building in her chest and her voice came out sharp as she snapped, "Hank, I don't know what's going on but I am not going to tell Dorothy to not print that story. You saved my life. Yes you were drunk and yes you had matches in your hand but you put them on the bar and walked away. It was an accident."  
"It still shouldn't have happened," Hank whispered through clenched teeth.  
But it did happen," Michaela replied, her tone softer. "And I'm alive because you stayed with me under the rubble. I could have died Hank."  
"Michaela..."  
He turned and Michaela lips parted as she gazed into his agonized face, his eyes wild and filled with tears. He stumbled towards the bed and then dropped to his knees in front of her.  
"Michaela, please don't print that story. You've known me for a long time now and I am no hero. I cause the trouble. Sully's right to be furious with me. He'll be mad at me for talking to you but I have to before I leave town..."  
"Sully told you to stay away from me?" Michaela asked her voice incredulous.  
"Yes..."  
Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she said, "What do you mean you're leaving town? What about rebuilding the saloon? Hank..."  
"Michaela, please just listen to me," Hank said, his voice tight and she pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded. He took a deep breath.  
"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I'm not asking for it. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry Michaela. I never meant to hurt you. Please accept that."  
Michaela watched him as he bowed his head and she felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She started to reach out a hand to comfort him but Hank suddenly stood, wiping his eyes.  
"I-I have to go," He muttered.  
"Wait!" Michaela protested.  
"I have to get out of town."  
"Hank, you don't have to leave."  
He sighed heavily. "Yes I do."  
"But-"  
"I'm not saying I won't come back Michaela. But I have to leave...for a while."  
"Hank..." She pushed back her blanket and swung her feet to the floor as he walked towards the door. Holding a hand to her stomach and moving cautiously she stood and when she was pretty sure she wouldn't fall she shuffled after him.

"Hank!"  
He turned. His eyes widened.  
"Michaela! Get back in bed! Are you crazy?"  
"Hank, why were you drunk that night?"  
"You need to get back in bed before-What?"  
Michaela took a short breath, winced and then repeated, "Why were you drunk that night? You were throwing bottles and in a rage and I want you to tell me why."  
Hank stared at her for a full minute and she opened her mouth to ask again but then he shook his head.  
"I-I got some bad news. I couldn't deal with it and I started drinking. That's all."  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah. Now you go back to bed and I'm gonna go-"  
"No Hank," Michaela said, "That's not all. What couldn't you deal with?"  
"It ain't none of your business!" Hank snapped and Michaela shoved him. Hank stumbled backwards and slammed into the door.

"Hey-"  
Michaela staggered but regained her footing and shot daggers at him, her voice dripping with anger as she said, "None of my business? Hank, I was buried underneath your saloon and it's none of my business?!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Hank shouted.  
"I know you did!" Michaela shouted back and suddenly there was silence except for their harsh breathing.  
"I know you did..." She said again, her voice quieter. She winced and then suddenly sank to the floor.  
"Michaela!" Hank grabbed her and helped her back to the bed where she sat, holding her middle, gazing at him through weary eyes.  
"I'm sorry Michaela," Hank whispered.  
"Hank, I just want to help."

"That's your problem. Always trying to help folks who don't want to be helped," Hank muttered, shaking his head but then he glanced at her, trying not to smile. Michaela smiled back.  
And then his smile faded and he sighed.  
"Okay. I'll tell you what happened."  
"Oh Hank you don't have to-"  
"I lost my son."

His words didn't register at first and then suddenly Michaela froze, her eyes flying to his face.  
Her face paled and her lips parted in horror.  
"Zack..."  
"Is gone. I was angry and drunk. That's what happened."  
"Well...well-" She struggled to form the right words as tears filled her eyes and her throat closed with grief. She remembered the day that she and Sully had found Zack. How he was scared and alone and then how he had warmed up to her and the family. How Brian had befriended him. Michaela felt her heart clench as she thought of telling Brian about his young friend. Michaela looked up at Hank and saw his gaze on the floor, pain in his eyes. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she didn't stop them. She remembered the moment she had found out that Hank was Zack's father. How he wanted to apart of his life but didn't know how. How he had loved Zack's mother...  
"Oh Hank. I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" Michaela whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Hank whispered, "I can't change it. I lost my son."  
"Hank, it does matter. Talking about what happened can help."  
"I don't want to talk about it," He said harshly and turned for the door.  
"Hank, please don't go," Michaela pleaded and her hand reached out for him. Her soft brown eyes stared at him as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. Hank took a ragged breath, glanced down at her out-stretched hand, and then back up to her pain-filled eyes. With a great effort he looked away and to the floor.  
"Michaela, I loved Zack's mom. Loved her more than anything and anyone and when she died I lost a big part of myself. Sure she was one of my saloon girls. I got her pregnant. I was low. A no good scoundrel but I never treated her wrong. Ever. I was an okay father. I never hurt Zack either. But then his ma died and I couldn't even look at him. I sent him away. I tried to forget that I ever had a son…" Hank's voice broke and he began to sob, his shoulders shaking. Michaela watched him, her heart breaking and once again she got up from the bed and came towards him. But Hank shook his head and stumbled backwards, his hand groping for the doorknob.  
"When you and Sully found Zack I wanted to pretend that I didn't know him. I could see his ma in her and it cut me like a knife. But then I realized that it wasn't his fault. He was birthed from her so of course he looked like her."  
"He looked like you too," Michaela said softly.  
"I wanted to be his pa but I could never give him the life he needed. So he was sent away to school where he could draw and get somewhere in life. He didn't get anywhere. He's gone. And it's my fault."  
"Hank-"  
"I got word by telegram a couple of days ago and that's why I was drinking. That's why you're here and hurt. Because of me. I'm so sorry Michaela. I have to go."  
Hank turned the knob and shot her one last agonized look before he disappeared into the hall and shut the door behind him.  
Michaela stood there in the middle of the room, tears coursing down her cheeks, her heart breaking into pieces. Her hands flew to her mouth as sobs broke free from her lips and then she lurched forward and hit the door, wrenching it open and stumbled out into the hall.  
"Hank! Hank, please come back. Hank don't go! I forgive you! Please come back…" Michaela slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as the grief for Zack consumed her and the need to help Hank over-whelmed her.  
"Hank, don't go! Please come back…I forgive you…I forgive you…"

Colleen looked up in surprise from her place behind her ma's desk as heavy boots came thundering down the stairs and Hank emerged, his face a mess, his mouth taut with emotion.  
She stood.  
"Hank? Did everything go okay with…"  
He ignored her and opened the clinic door, slamming it behind him. A couple of bottles flew off the shelf that hung on the wall. Colleen's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open as she hurried to retrieve the broken glass that now littered the floor.  
"Hank, don't go! Please come back…I forgive you…I forgive you…"  
Colleen's head jerked up as she heard her ma's anguished sobs coming from up above and she stood abruptly and headed for the stairs, the broken glass forgotten.  
"Ma?! Ma, what's wrong?" Colleen rounded the corner and froze as she saw Michaela clinging to the doorknob to her room, tears dripping off her chin, her eyes bleak. She crossed the hallway in two strides and knelt beside her, taking her cold hands into her warm ones and rubbing gently.  
"Ma, what is it? Did Hank hurt you? What happened?"  
Michaela shook her head.  
"Ma, talk to me," Colleen whispered. Michaela looked at her then, her eyes clearing and her lips parted as she said hoarsely, "I forgive him."  
"That's great!"  
"But he left town," Michaela said, her voice miserable.  
"He left town?"  
"I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen. The whole town thinks that he is responsible for the fire but he's a hero! Sully wants him to suffer but he doesn't understand…" Michaela's voice dissolved as she began to sob and Colleen pulled her towards her chest until Michaela's face was buried in her shoulder. Colleen opened her mouth and tried to speak but then closed it, her eyes filling with sadness. She sat there on the hard floor and let her Ma unleash her grief in a torrent of tears while she rocked her. Sometimes that was enough. Sometimes there were no words…

Sully leaned back in his chair and regarded Matthew with a mixed look of disbelief and chagrin.  
"And you believe him? You think that's what happened?"  
"I believe Ma," Matthew corrected him firmly and Sully rubbed a hand over his tired face and stared warily at the young man sitting across from him.  
"She's never wrong," Sully muttered.  
Matthew let out a sharp laugh and Sully even cracked a small smile. But then it faded and he sighed.  
"I better get back over to the clinic and see how Michaela's doing."  
He stood.  
"What are you gonna do about Hank?" Matthew asked, one eyebrow raised. Sully shook his head.  
"I can't answer that right now."  
"Sully, I know it's hard to get past the anger. He put Ma in danger and he deserves to be punished but he also got saved her life. And I don't know but for some reason that's telling me to forget how it happened..."  
"Just forget what he did to her?" Sully's voice was incredulous but Matthew stared at him and nodded.  
"Hank put her in danger but he saved her life and I think that's why folks say forgive and forget. Forgive Hank because Ma wouldn't be here today if not for him so forget what he did." Sully stared at Matthew for a minute and then turned to walk away.  
"Sully!"  
He paused.  
"Look, I don't know what your gonna do but promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
"Matthew-"  
"Promise me!"  
"I promise," Sully said through gritted teeth, "Now go get Brian and come to the clinic. It'll be dark soon and yall need to be gettin to the homestead." And Sully walked away leaving Matthew gazing after him.

"You want this licorice or not?" Loren barked and Brian jumped. He was standing in front of the candy eyeing it greedily when Loren came up behind him, impatient.  
"I think I want..."  
"Brian, I want to close up. Now make up your mind!"  
"Okay. Um..."  
Loren huffed a loud sigh and stalked off leaving Brian standing in front of the row of candy bowls. But instead of choosing a sweet Brian stared after the older man, a frown on his boyish face. He walked over to the counter just as Loren turned to glare at him.  
"Make a decision?" He grumbled.  
"Mr. Bray, can I ask you something?"  
"I suppose if it'll make you leave faster," Loren retorted.  
Brian put his small hands on the counter and regarded him very seriously.  
"Mr. Bray, what's bothering you?"  
Loren stared at him, feeling the anger rise, the need to lash out to yet another person who wouldn't leave well enough alone but he stopped himself. Brian was a boy who could be annoying but very perceptive and if you needed an ear then he would lend his own. Brian's chocolate brown eyes watched him and Loren felt his posture relax for the first time in days and his heart warmed. He nodded once and came out from behind the counter.  
"Let's go sit outside," he said gruffly.  
Brian followed obediently and soon they were on the front steps watching the townsfolk dwindle through town and head for home as the sun began to set.  
"Brian, when folks get older they can get a little grumpy. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. You're grumpy all the time Mr. Bray," Brian said honestly and Loren bit back a smile.  
"I suppose I am. I bet you were scared when that explosion happened weren't ya?"  
"Yeah. I was afraid I would never see my Ma again."  
"Yeah...Hank should have been more responsible I guess..."  
"Your Hank's friend right Mr. Bray?"  
Loren looked over at Brian who was watching him.  
"I guess I am," Loren replied uncomfortably.  
"I think Ma's gonna forgive Hank for what happened."  
"She will?" Loren couldn't hide the surprise that laced his voice and Brian nodded.  
"Ma has always taught us to forgive no matter what people do to ya. She says to hold on to anger only makes you unhappy."  
"Is that so?"  
"Sully hates Hank and Matthew did but I think he's changing his mind."  
"And what about Colleen?"  
"She don't hate him," Brian said.  
There was silence for a few seconds and then Loren glanced over and said, "And what about you Brian?"  
"What about me?"  
"Do you hate Hank?"  
Brian's eyes widened.  
"No Mr. Bray I don't hate him."  
"Why not?"  
The boy stared at him shocked but Loren didn't back down. He stared at him and then Brian swallowed and said, "Because he made a mistake. We all make mistakes but you learn from them. Ma taught us that. I just think Sully forgot."  
Loren felt his heart melt a little and he looked away as tears brimmed his eyes.  
"You never answered my question Mr. Bray."  
"What was your question?" Loren asked his voice rough.  
"What is bothering you? You seem sad about something." Loren leaned forward and rested his wrinkled old hands on his knees. He took a deep breath.  
"Well Brian, I've had a lot on my mind. Sully said something to me that just didn't sit well. He reminded me of something that happened a long time ago. I was trying to talk to him about Hank but he was too upset. He said something that made me upset, but it's been making me think. And Brian, you've told me something that makes sense."  
"I have?"  
Loren smiled and put his arm around the boy's shoulder, drawing him close.  
"You helped me remember forgiveness. And with hate there can't be any."  
"Folks should always forgive Mr. Bray no matter what."  
"Yes they should." Loren hugged him gently and looked over as movement caught his attention. Matthew was making his way towards them.  
"You better go now. I've gotta close up."  
"Yeah, it's getting dark. See you tomorrow Mr. Bray."  
"Okay Brian." Loren slowly got to his feet as Brian leaped off the steps, running for his brother. He watched as they headed for the clinic and then turned and headed back into the store. Dorothy met him inside.  
"Loren! What on earth's the matter?"  
"What are you talking about?" Loren demanded.  
"Why are you crying?" Loren saw Dorothy's worried gaze on his face and he reached up to find wetness on his cheeks.  
"Dorothy, can you close up? I'll be right back."  
"Loren, your scaring me."  
"I'm fine Dorothy. I'll be right back," Loren said reassuringly and then he turned and headed down the steps into the street and towards the clinic.

Colleen was finishing picking up the broken glass and scattered papers from earlier when the front door to the clinic opened. She looked up startled as Matthew and Brian came inside.  
"Where's Sully?"  
"Upstairs with Ma"  
"What happened here?" Matthew was glancing at the broken glass lying on the desk and Colleen sighed.  
"Hank was upset after talking with Ma and he slammed the door too hard. Some things got knocked off."  
Matthew's face flushed with anger but before he could say anything the door that lead to patient's room opened and Sully emerged.  
"How's Ma?" Brian asked.  
"Finally asleep. She was still very upset after her talk with Hank." Sully's voice cracked like a whip and his fury was evident in the hard lines of his face and rigid posture.  
"She didn't say what they talked about," Colleen said, "All I got out of her was that you didn't understand."  
"Didn't understand what?" Sully demanded.  
"I don't know!"  
Colleen's eyes were shining with tears and her shoulders slumped. Matthew put his arm around her.  
"Let's go home. Your exhausted."  
"Sully, you comin too?" Brian asked hopefully.  
"I'm gonna stay here tonight Brian," Sully said gently. Brian looked crestfallen for a split second but then squared his shoulders and said sternly, "Yeah. You need to look after Ma tonight." Sully smiled and ruffled his hair.  
Matthew led them outside and helped Colleen into the wagon.  
"Come get us if you need us," Matthew said.  
"I will," Sully replied. Matthew nodded and then climbed aboard and grabbed the reigns.  
"See ya first thing in the morning," He said and then snapped the cords jolting the horses forward and they began to move. Sully watched them until they rounded the curve past Horace's telegraph office and then he turned and walked back inside.

Michaela opened her eyes in the soft lit room and gently reached up to rub her eyes. Raw, still damp skin was felt under her fingertips and she knew she must look a mess.  
Poor Hank...  
Her heart broke every time she thought of Zack. What a treasure that little boy had been. And so talented. He had left to go to school in another city. Michaela smiled slightly and then it faded as she remembered Hank's words and Sully's fury...  
Everything was completely out of control and there was only one way to solve it. Michaela sat up and looked around, realizing that Sully wasn't in the room. She sat up slowly and leaned back against her pillows, thinking. Hank was the only one who could right everything that had gone wrong. But he had left...  
She frowned.  
Was he really gone? Or was he still near town somewhere?  
Michaela bit her lip but finally nodded to herself. The children were at the homestead and Sully was somewhere downstairs.  
There was only one way to find Hank.  
Michaela threw back the covers and reached for her robe.

Hank stood in the middle of the clearing staring at the small house in front of him. The darkness provided shadows of his face and anyone that would have been standing beside him would not have been able to see the tears trailing down his cheeks. He had failed as a father. Hank felt the rage that had led him to fall into a drunken frenzy days ago boil up inside him once more. He stared at the shack that he had forced his son to stay in after his Ma had died and felt the anguish, the shame, and the guilt become over-whelming.  
The ground protested loudly under his boots as he walked forward and peered inside. The only light was from the moon and it wasn't much. Hank took a book of matches from his pocket and struck one. The flame flickered but held strong and he let himself inside to look around. Dust coated everything. The stench of animals that had made themselves at home lingered in the air. The match went out and Hank took out another and lit it. He looked around, his eyes taking in everything of the small room. His eyes fell on a closet.  
The wind whistled outside and rustling came from the bushes. Hank froze and his free hand went to his gun holster, ready to strike in case of danger. He held his breath for a few minutes and then relaxed. It was probably just an animal.  
Striking a new match, Hank walked up to the closet and opened the door. A mouse gave a squeak and ran out the open door, brushing his boot, and Hank gave a snort of disgust. He turned back to the closet and knelt down. Papers littered the floor and he reached down and turned one over.  
His breath caught. The match went out but Hank didn't bother to light a new one. He had seen enough. Zack's drawings were on the floor. They had missed when he had packed and left for the city. They were here as a cruel and yet loving reminder of the son he had never taken the chance to really know...  
Hank fell backwards onto the floor and began to sob.

Michaela felt it was nothing short of a miracle that she made it down the stairs into the main room of the clinic. Once there she leaned against the examining table taking short, steady breaths. Her ribs protested painfully but she ignored them. It was time for everything to be put right and it wouldn't be until she was back among her family and the town once again.  
"It's time to stop lying around," She murmured to herself. Michaela pushed away from the table and crept to the door. She had heard Sully tell the children goodbye and she had heard the wagon slowly drive away. Now she had to see where Sully had gone. It wasn't that she wanted to sneak out but she knew that he would never approve of her trying to fix things when she should be still resting. Michaela almost laughed aloud and bit her lip. She felt like a naughty child trying not to get caught. But Hank needed help and she wouldn't be able to rest until she was the one who tried.  
Things would be made right again. The hatred and hurt needed to be  
healed. Michaela pushed herself slowly away from the examining table  
and staggered to the front door. She lifted the latch and opened the  
door half an inch to look out. Sully stood in the dusty street,  
moonlight splashing across his light brown curls. Michaela felt her  
heart flutter and heat rush through her body. His broad shoulders were  
rigid with tension and she could see the tightness of his jaw. Her arm's  
ached to hold him but she willed herself silent. Suddenly he turned and  
looked right at her and Michaela felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened  
as she saw the concern and bleakness of his stare. His eyes were wet  
with unshed tears and Michaela felt her own eyes fill as she stared back.  
But before she could open the door and give herself away, he turned and  
Michaela saw the reason.  
Loren was walking towards the clinic in quick strides.  
"Loren," Sully said, relief apparent in his voice, "I thought I heard  
someone."  
"It was me you heard," He grumbled, stopping in front of him.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Yeah. I need to talk to you. Can we go inside?" In the moonlit night  
Michaela saw Sully hesitate before finally nodding.  
She closed the door and stumbled back against the examining table, her  
fingers clutching it. So Sully hadn't seen her before. He had just heard  
someone and that had turned out to be Loren. She wasn't caught. Michaela  
quickly shuffled back to the door that led to the clinic's rooms and let  
herself in just as the clinic door opened and she heard Sully and Loren walk  
inside.  
"How is Dr. Mike?"  
"She's resting. I think she would get better if Hank would leave her alone."  
Michaela winced at the anger in Sully's voice.  
"Aww Sully, Hank may be trying to make things right."  
"I won't have him upsetting Michaela," Sully hissed and Michaela almost  
threw open the door to go to him but she bit her lips and willed herself  
still.  
"Sully-"  
"Loren, I am tired of you and Jake protecting Hank! I understand that he  
is your friend but he was wrong. He should be punished for the danger  
and destruction he caused. Michaela almost died because of him."  
"I know, but-"  
"Loren, if Jake won't see that Hank is held accountable for his actions  
then maybe it's for the good of the town if he left and never came back."  
Michaela gasped and then slapped her hand across her mouth and leaned  
against the wall as her heart gave a painful squeeze.  
Loren's voice was heavy with suppressed emotion and Michaela could almost  
see his ashen face as he said," Sully, you don't mean that."  
"I meant every word. Colorado Springs would be better off without Hank."  
Michaela couldn't bear to hear anymore. She fumbled for the side door  
that led out into the street and opened it, spilling her protesting body  
out onto the porch. Closing the door quietly behind her Michaela glanced  
at the clinic's front door and was relieved to see it closed. She looked  
around and found herself alone. Every building deserted for the night.  
Her eyes fell upon the charred remains of the saloon and Michaela felt  
an emptiness she couldn't explain rise up inside her soul. Saloons were  
filled with working women, brawls, tobacco smells, and drunken men. It was  
a horrid place that deserved to be burned to the ground. It was no place  
for children. No place for women either. It would have been no place for  
Zack and Hank had done the right thing by sending him off to live in the  
woods.  
Hadn't he?  
After all the time she had spent making her place here in Colorado Springs  
and dealing with Hank's temper, his sour stares, and his horrible words to her  
and to her family, she should be glad he was leaving. Like Sully. She should  
be glad his saloon had been burned. That it was gone.  
But she wasn't.  
"Because it was your home," Michaela whispered. Tears trickled down her  
cheeks as she walked slowly towards the ruin. Her eyes swept over the  
blackened ground and then rested on a piece of paper lying underneath  
a broken board. Michaela knelt down and grabbed it, pieces of it crumbling  
at her touch. It was a drawing.  
Half of it was so dark from the flames that you couldn't even tell who or  
what it had once been. But Michaela knew who had created it.  
Zack.  
Suddenly she knew where Hank would have gone and Michaela felt hope strengthen  
her. She let the paper fall from her fingertips and back to the earth. And  
then Michaela took a deep breath and turned her back on the broken remains  
of the saloon and headed down the moonlit street towards a cabin in the  
woods.

Matthew felt someone shaking him awake and he groaned and rolled over, trying to  
ignore the cool fingers on his bare shoulder.  
"Matthew, wake up."  
"Go away."  
"Matthew please!"  
He opened one eye and peered up at Brian's young face staring anxiously down at  
him.  
"Brian, it's late. Go to sleep."  
"I can't. We need to talk."  
"We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight."  
"MATTHEW!"  
Brian's near shout caused Matthew to sit up quickly and push back his blanket,  
his sleep forgotten.  
"Brian, are you sick? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"  
"Matthew? Brian? What's going on?" Colleen's voice came from across the room and  
suddenly she was there, sitting on the edge of their Ma's bed, her eyes bleary  
but concerned.  
"Brian woke me up."  
Colleen turned to Brian and said, "What's the matter?"  
"I need to talk to you two," He said solemnly. Matthew exchanged alarmed glances  
with Colleen.  
"Brian, it's the middle of the night."  
"This can't wait. We need to talk about Hank." Matthew stared at his younger brother's  
determined glare and felt irritation begin to rise inside him.  
"That can wait until morning," He snapped, "Goodnight."  
"Matthew," Colleen said, her tone filled with warning.  
"Colleen, I am not doing this tonight. We are all exhausted. Now go to sleep."  
"Matthew-"  
"Colleen, no-"  
"Matthew, you gotta forgive Hank!" Brian blurted out, tears filling his eyes. There  
was a sudden silence as Matthew and Colleen both turned to stare at him. Brian stared  
back, jaw set, eyes pleading.  
"Brian, it's not that simple," Matthew finally said carefully.  
"Yes it is," Brian argued, "You just say, 'Hank, I forgive you.' What's so hard  
about that?"  
Colleen's lips twitched as she looked at Matthew who sighed and ran a hand through  
his disheveled hair.  
"I'm angry Brian. He got Dr. Mike hurt."  
"But he apologized! Colleen said that he went and told Ma how sorry he was."  
"I know."  
"Then what is going on?" Brian demanded.  
Matthew looked to Colleen for help but she shook her head.  
"Matthew, Brian's right. He ran away because he was tired of the fightin and of the  
hate. Hank volunteered to help me find him because you and Sully were too wrapped  
up in your own anger. Hank and I talked and he told me the truth. He told what he  
did was wrong and that he was sorry. I forgave him. And its time you and Sully did too."  
Emotions flashed across his face as Matthew tried to control the rage, the worry, the  
hurt, and the yearn to move on from erupting into tears. Eyes burning he said thickly,"  
I don't know what to do. Hank has always been a scoundrel. He's mean. He runs the dirtiest  
place in town. It should have burned a long time ago."  
"Hank made a mistake," Brian said firmly, "And people are allowed to make mistakes. They  
learn from them. Matthew, we've made some awful mistakes too and so had Colleen. Ma and Sully  
always forgave us no matter how mad they got. Why is Hank different?"  
Matthew was silent.  
"Brian's right again," Colleen said softly, tears glistening on her cheeks, "I don't like  
the saloon any more than you do but it's always been a part of Hank. He got drunk, the saloon  
caught on fire, and it burned. But Hank saved Ma's life. We can't ignore that. We just can't."  
"Why did he close the saloon that day? Why did he let himself get so drunk? Why?" Matthew  
whispered. Colleen put her hand on his shoulder.  
"He wouldn't tell me. But I bet he told Ma. I think he needed to tell her the reason why. If  
anyone deserved the truth it was her."  
Matthew's breath was coming faster and he tried desperately to swallow down the tears that  
threatened to consume him. He felt Brian take his hand. He glanced over at his younger brother  
and saw the love, the understanding, and the wisdom in his young eyes.  
"Forgive him Matthew," Brian said.  
"Let it go," Colleen said softly.  
And Matthew felt the dam inside him break. One hot tear escaped his eye and made its way  
down his cheek and a sob tore from his throat. Colleen guided him to her shoulder and he  
collapsed against her, the anger melting away from his heart. He felt Brian wrap his arms  
around his waist and press his cheek against his back and Matthew's shoulders shook as he  
cried.  
"Shhh," Colleen whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."  
"Don't cry Matthew," Brian said, voice muffled.  
Matthew leaned back from Colleen and reached around to pull Brian into his lap. Brian snuggled  
up against him, and Colleen smiled through her tears. Matthew reached for her and she went  
willingly as he hugged her to him.  
"Everything's going to be okay," He said hoarsely, as he repeated Colleen's words, as the  
anger disappeared and as the forgiveness finally won.

"Colorado Springs has always had a saloon and they've always had Hank. They had Hank before you came into this town," Loren said, his voice taking on an edge of anger. Sully paced away from him, his eyes blazing.  
"Maybe that's true, but he's gotten enough folks into trouble over the years and a few he's nearly killed!"  
"Who?!" Loren asked his tone incredulous.  
"Myra-"  
"Who chose to live life that way. And she don't anymore."  
"He's beat Horace before-"  
"Because Horace asked for it! Horace wanted to be with Myra. Aw Sully-"  
"He's caused this town damage because of his anger-"  
"Yes, to which he paid for when he came out that coma a year ago. Sully, your not-"  
"Loren, you can stand up for him when it comes to the past, but for this he doesn't deserve it! Can't you see that? He blew up his own place of business with my family inside! Michaela could have died!"  
"But she didn't," Loren said gently.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sully shouted, stopping his pacing and whirling around to Loren's white face. "I want to know why, why Loren? Why did he blow up his own saloon? Why did Michaela have to be in there? Why did she have to get hurt? I don't understand why everyone's on his side and not Michaela's."  
Loren took a deep breath as Sully's tirade ended and he fell silent.  
"Sully, listen to me. Please, just listen. I know what Hank did was wrong. I'm not siding with him on what he did. But I do know that he feels bad and that he wants to make things right. Everyone else is trying to forgive him and you're the only one standing in the way of him rebuilding or leaving town for good."  
"I choose for good," Sully snapped.  
"Sully, enough. The hate has got to stop. Hank maybe the meanest cuss in Colorado Springs, but that saloon was his home. That's where his life is and we can't deny him that, no matter how much you hate it, or him. You gotta move on. "  
"Loren, I can't. You don't understand. How would you feel if you knew someone and you hated the sight of them because they made you so angry you couldn't think? They all but destroyed your life and you want them to get as far away from you as possible. You just don't understand how I feel."  
And Loren gazed at him silently before looking away and walking towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob and then he turned back and Sully blinked as he realized Loren's eyes were filled with tears.  
"That's where you're wrong. I have felt that way. I felt that way when I lost my Abigail. I couldn't stand the sight of you but I never wanted you run out of town. I finally got over being angry at you Sully. Does it still hurt and do I still miss my daughter? Of course I do. But I don't hate you. Not anymore. I forgave you a long time ago."  
Loren's voice broke and he swallowed and wiped and wrinkled hand over his eyes. Then he turned, and leaving Sully staring after him, opened the door, and let himself out into the night.

Hank closed the door to the old house (if you could call it that) and then turned and leaned against it. The tears he had cried were drying on his cheeks as he stood there, head back, eyes closed, his breath harsh and loud in the silence. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his thoughts tumbled over and over again in his mind like a cascading waterfall. He had failed. He was no good. He deserved to be hated. He was a foul mouthed scoundrel. He deserved to die. Hank clenched his teeth at the rage and grief that boiled in his bloodstream and he swore viciously and silently, sweat streaming from his brow. He had failed Zach. Zach had been an innocent boy with his entire life ahead of him and he had sent him away to die. In one instant he was gone. And because of his self-loathing and grief, Hank had nearly gotten someone killed. Sully had every right to hate him. He hated himself. Hank let out a guttural cry of anger and slammed his fist against the wooden door. The noise echoed throughout the night and Hank welcomed the pain that rippled through his hand with barely a grimace. He deserved it. He was a failure. He was a bastard. "I should have died in that fire," Hank whispered. Suddenly a twig snapped and Hank's head shot up, his hand whipping out his gun in a split second. He cocked the hammer back, ears perked, and bloodshot eyes sharp. Another twig snapped and Hank raised his arm and pointed his weapon into the darkness and waited. A shadow emerged from behind a tree and Hank sucked in a breath and began to pull back the trigger. "Hank?" Hank froze and then, recognizing the voice, sagged against the door, lowering his gun, his breath deflating in a relieved rush of air. "Michaela?" "Yes, it's me."What the hell are you doing here!?"

Sully was still standing frozen in the clinic when the door opened and Matthew, Colleen, and Brian entered the room. Colleen broke off her conversation with Matthew and stopped cold, staring at him.  
"Sully?" He didn't respond and Colleen's eyes flickered to Matthew. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Sully's shoulder.  
"Sully, you all right?"  
Sully's eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath between clenched teeth.  
"Sully, what's wrong with ya?" Brian asked, starting towards him. Matthew grabbed his younger brother by the waist and held him back.  
"Matthew, I'm going to go check on Ma. Why don't you and Brian sit Sully down and get him some water?" Colleen didn't wait for Matthew's reply, but turned and headed upstairs.

Along the way she was fuming. She knew exactly what was wrong with Sully. He was still upset at Hank for what had happened and he was only hurting himself and others with his emotional tantrums. Sighing, Colleen reached the last bedroom at the end of the hall and knocked softly.  
"Ma?"  
She opened the door quietly, to not wake her, and peered around the doorframe.  
"Ma?"  
Colleen opened the door wider and walked quietly up to the bed, her fingers gently taking the corner of the blanket and pulling it back.  
"Ma, are you-MA!"  
Her cry echoed throughout the empty room and Colleen heard the sound of feet pounding up the stairs as she threw back the blanket and exposed the empty bed. The door blew open and slammed against the wall as Matthew, Brian, and Sully flew in, all breathing heavily, Sully having finally come out of his daze from downstairs.  
"Colleen, what's wrong?" He demanded.  
And Colleen spun around, eyes wide with fear, hands gesturing frantically to the bed, as she cried, "Its Ma. She's gone!"

Michaela watched as Hank lowered his gun to his side and she let out the rush of air she had been holding.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hank repeated his voice an undercurrent of anger.  
"I knew where you would be," She said.  
"And that gives you the right to come out here and scare me to death? Michaela, I could have shot you! Do you want Sully to kill me?"  
"No. No, I-"  
"Your supposed to be resting," Hank said furiously, shoving his gun back into its holster and stomping towards the bushes where she stood, her hand pressed against a tree to keep herself steady.  
"I had to see you," Michaela whispered.  
"You saw me at the clinic."  
"But you left before we could finish talking. I couldn't stay there when I needed to talk to you."  
"I would have come back later," Hank muttered. Michaela eyed him, her eyes flashing with her own temper.  
"I don't believe you. I think you want to leave and you don't have too."  
"Why not?" Hank nearly shouted turning and walking away until he was by the cabin door again. Michaela followed slowly, her emotions rising in her throat as she fought to stay upright and talk sense into him. He would not get away from her this time.  
"Hank-"  
"I'm through Michaela. My saloon is gone, my son is gone and everybody in that town hates me."  
"They hate your attitude Hank," Michaela snapped, voice loud and Hank glared at her.  
"Hank, your temper gets you in trouble. Your way of life gets you in trouble sometimes too...But everyone doesn't hate you. You've done well in our town. People don't forget that."  
"Yes they do. I screwed up like I always do and now people couldn't care less if I was dead."  
Michaela sucked in her breath as Hank lowered himself to the ground, his head back against the cabin wall.  
"I-I don't want you dead," Michaela said softly. Hank's eyes shifted to her as she walked forward and carefully lowered herself down next to him.  
"Sully wants me dead," Hank mumbled.  
"Sully is angry. Sully is very protective. Sully will get over it," Michaela said firmly, "Hank, this town should not condemn you for an accident. You saved my life."  
"It should have never happened in the first place."  
"But it did. We can't change that. What we can do is move on. You don't have to leave Hank. I don't want you to leave."  
"Why not? Even you didn't forgive me Michaela," Hank said, his eyes on the ground. Michaela reached up and placed her hand on his arm.  
"Yes I did. I forgave you at the clinic but you ran off and didn't hear me."  
Hank's head snapped up and he looked at her. Michaela smiled gently and whispered, "I forgive you Hank. I don't hold you responsible for what happened. If you don't want to be named a hero in the gazette then fine. But don't leave town just because my family is upset about what happened. You have friends here. You can rebuild the saloon."  
"Michaela, I don't know what to do. I nearly killed you."  
"I'm still alive."  
"But if I go back into town Sully will kill me."  
"No he won't," Michaela said.  
"If I go back into town, everyone will ask me about my son..." Hank's voice broke and he lowered his head to his knees. Michaela's heart clenched and tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Hank, talk to me. Tell me what happened to Zach." Hank's breath trembled and Michaela took her hand and slowly brought her fingers to his chin and lifted his head. Tears dripped down his cheeks as Hank's tear-filled gaze rested on her own.  
"Tell me," She said softly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sully demanded, staring at Colleen in disbelief. Colleen gestured impatiently and frantically at the bed and said again, "She's gone! She's not in bed."  
"Well she must be somewhere," Matthew said.  
"Where Matthew?" Colleen snapped, eyes flashing.  
"I don't know but she couldn't have just disappeared!"  
"We gotta find her," Brian cried, his voice heavy with fear. Matthew pulled him into his arms and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Brian we will. I'm sure Ma is just fine."

Colleen's eyes went from her siblings to Sully who stood still, his disbelieving eyes still focused on her. She sighed heavily.  
"Sully-"  
"Where would she have gone? She's too sick to be moving around. Colleen, why weren't you watching her?"  
Sully's voice was furious and Colleen recoiled as her heart clenched with pain.  
"I-I didn't-"  
"Sully, she needed her rest. You know we went to the homestead tonight. You were the one spending the night here. Where were you? Blame me or blame yourself but not Colleen," Matthew cut in, "This is not her fault. She was exhausted."  
"She could have slept here!"  
"She wouldn't have rested and you know it so calm down!"  
"Calm down?! Matthew-"  
"STOP IT!" Brian shouted, his voice echoing in the now silent room. He pulled away from Matthew's embrace and stared at Sully, tears pooling in his eyes.  
"Stop fighten. Just stop. There's no reason to be fighten with each other."  
"Brian, there's plenty reason," Sully said harshly, but his voice now laced with a more gentle tone.  
"Sully," Colleen whispered, and he turned to her, "Listen to yourself. You're so angry. Ever since Ma was in that explosion. Ma's gettin better every day. Why can't there be happiness now?"

"Colleen, you know why," Sully said angrily, "Hank-"  
"Do you really hate Hank that much?" Colleen interrupted, her voice soft, "Yes what happened was horrible but how it happened was an accident."  
"I don't have time for this," Sully mumbled, tearing his eyes away her pleading gaze. "Your Ma is missing. I'm gonna go find her."  
He turned to leave but Matthew stopped him.  
"Sully, you and Dr. Mike have always taught us forgiveness no matter what. Why is Hank any different?"  
Sully stared at him silently and after a moment Matthew slowly moved away from the door.  
"Don't let hatred win Sully," Matthew said.  
"We already forgave Hank," Colleen added, tears dripping down her cheeks, "And so did Ma."  
"And now it's your turn," Brian said. Colleen watched as Sully struggled with his emotions and she felt a flicker of hope, that he would finally see reason. But in the end he merely looked at them and then turned and walked out the door.

"Tell me," Michaela whispered again, laying a comforting hand on Hank's arm. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at her. Her face was pale and gaunt, her eyes swimming with moisture, her body trembling with emotion and hurt, yet she sat there in no hurry, waiting to share his pain.  
And that is what broke him.  
Leaning his head back against the cabin wall Hank said, "I've always kept in touch with Zach after he left. We wrote each other all the time and I never told anyone. It wasn't any of their business. He asked questions, sometimes too many but I tried to answer them. I told him about his Ma. How beautiful she was and how much I loved-"  
Hank's voice broke and he cleared his throat. Michaela gently squeezed his arm encouraging him to go on.  
"How much I loved her. Many people in town think I can't love anyone. Or I only love my business, money, whiskey...and maybe the women. Maybe all that's true. Who cares? When Zach's Ma died I stopped loving anything and anyone. Or I thought I did. It's easier not to love Michaela. It just hurts too much. The only other woman I ever came close to loving after after Zach's Ma was Myra. She knew how I felt about her but I wasn't good enough. Horace was and I'm happy, I know I don't show it, but I'm happy for Myra. Michaela, the only thing left in this world to love was my son. I was a terrible father. But I tried to do right by my boy. I sent him away so he could have a future without me. To a place where he wouldn't have to work in a saloon. He could really draw. You remember Michaela?"

Michaela nodded through her tears as Hank gazed at her, pride shining in his eyes.  
"I still have the drawing he gave me of his Ma. He drew her perfectly." Hank stopped again, his voice rough and he took a deep breath.  
"Anyway, I sent him money, wrote him letters like I said, and he said everything was fine. Everything was fine..."  
Hank broke off yet again and Michaela whispered, "Hank, tell me. What happened to Zack?" He looked up at her, the pride in his eyes fading to grief.  
"I picked up a telegram from Horace a few days before the explosion. It was from the Art school he was sent too. They said that there had been an accident. Zack had been out playing with his friends in front of the school and..." Hank's voice caught as he whispered brokenly, "The horses on a stagecoach got spooked and it lost control..."  
Michaela couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her parted lips and she covered her hand with her mouth as Hank finished in a bleak tone," Zack was killed."  
"Oh Hank..."  
He nodded and let his head fall back against the cabin wall again and closed his eyes.  
"Now you know. That's why I went crazy on everyone and nearly got you killed. It wasn't really an excuse but I've never handled my feelings well have I?"  
Michaela let out a quiet sob and Hank's eyes opened.  
"Michaela, why did you come find me?" He asked softly.  
"Because I...Because I don't blame you for what happened. Hank, you were angry and you were upset about Zack. It was an accident. I already forgave you. But I also came to find you to restore the peace in our town and because...your my friend."  
She was crying openly now and Hank felt his heart twist and tears spring into his eyes.  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" He asked voice hoarse. Michaela stared at him, his curly hair falling onto his shoulders in waves, his face pinched with grief, his eyes haunted.  
"No," She said firmly, "Hank, your stubborn, your rude sometimes and the way you run that saloon is appalling but you have done good things for this town. You are not a bad guy. Do you understand me?"  
"I hear you. But other folks in town don't share the same feelings as you Michaela."  
"Hank, who cares about them!? They have all made mistakes too. Jake, Loren, You..." Michaela's head sank to the ground as she whispered, "Even me."  
There was silence and she finally raised her head to see Hank staring at her in shock. "Yes, I admit it. I've made plenty of mistakes too. Hank, you've got to come back to town with me. I don't want you to leave. Jake and Loren don't want to you to leave."  
"And Sully?" Hank suddenly snapped, his voice hardened.  
"Sully is angry. Sully and I share a bond that I have never felt before in my life. We love each other so deeply...maybe even as deeply as you did Zack's Ma. Sully will come to terms with what happened. I haven't got the chance to speak to him yet but I will."  
"Don't waste your breath. Sully hates me, just like everyone else in that town." Hank started to rise but Michaela grabbed at him, her eyes pleading.  
"No! Please Hank! Please, don't leave me out here. Please..."  
"I wasn't gonna leave ya..."  
"Hank, come back to town. Let me talk to Sully. And if you still want to leave I won't stop you."  
Hank stared at the woman who was clinging to his waist as much as to stop him as to hold herself up before she collapsed. Her hair was clinging to her face, framing her delicate features, and enhancing the tears flowing from her eyes. He sighed and crouched back down and took her into his arms. Hank helped her stand and Michaela turned in the crook of his arm and whispered, "Hank?"  
"Yeah?" He mumbled.  
"Look at me."  
Hank turned and looked at her and she gently reached up and touched his cheek.  
"Hank, I am so sorry about Zack. I'm so sorry you lost your son." And Hank felt his heart breaking, could feel his resolve crumbling around him, and he stumbled and hit his knees, dragging Michaela down with him. She didn't make a sound as they fell to the ground and even after Hank started to sob, even as he brought his hands to his face and his shoulders shook, she didn't make a sound. She simply held him as tears of her own trickled down her cheeks, and the spirits (as Cloud dancing would call them) of the night lifted up their own song of grief as Hank and Michaela comforted each other in front of the cabin in the woods.

Colleen brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes wearily. Evening had settled in Colorado Springs and the lamp she had lit at the desk now flickered and brought shadows on the walls.  
"Colleen, you need to rest."  
She turned and saw Matthew in the open doorway. She sighed.  
"I can't rest while Ma is out there Matthew."  
"Sully will find her. You know he will."  
"I know. But will she be okay when he finds her?"  
"Colleen-"  
"Matthew, I know she went after Hank. I know she did! She is always so set on helping folks in this town and she puts their needs before hers."  
"She's a Doctor Colleen, that's just what she's always done."  
"Well, it ain't right sometimes. Why does she have to be so stubborn?"  
Colleen's voice broke and Matthew walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Because she loves folks, you know that. And you love them too or you wouldn't want to become a doctor just like her." Colleen gazed out the window of the clinic and could just make out the charred rubble that was still marked where the saloon once stood.  
"It wasn't his fault," She whispered, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, "It was just an accident."  
Matthew paused in rubbing her shoulders and said, "What?"  
"Hank didn't mean for any of this to happen. Matthew, it was an accident."  
"I know Colleen. He told us."  
"And we believe him don't we Matthew?" She asked softly.  
"Yes, we do," Matthew admitted.  
She turned away from the window and looked up at her brother, tears swimming in her eyes.  
"I keep thinking 'what would Ma do?' to fix this. What would she do to help Hank? She would know Matthew. I want to help him. I want this town to move forward but I don't know how." Colleen began to cry and her face pressed against Matthew's shirt, her tears soaking it. He hugged her to him, his own eyes now looking out at the piles of wood that had once been a home.  
"What would Ma do?" Colleen whispered, her voice muffled, "Matthew, what would she do?"  
"Colleen-"  
"She would help Hank rebuild the saloon," A voice said. Colleen glanced up and Matthew's head turned as Brian opened the door that led to the bedrooms upstairs and walked out, his young face determined.  
"What did you say Brian?"  
"Ma would help Hank rebuild the saloon. I think the whole town should help. I mean, think about it. When Grace and Robert E. needed help fixing their house we all pitched in. The town has helped the clinic before and they even built the entire schoolhouse in only a few days when I was hurt."  
Colleen stepped away from Matthew and walked over to Brian, her expression hesitant but hopeful.  
"Do you really think the town would do it Brian?"  
" I think so. Nobody wants Hank to leave. This is his home. He tried to leave before and he ended up coming back. He belongs here."  
Colleen let out a tearful laugh and grabbed Brian hugging him tightly to her chest.  
"Brian, you are so right. This is exactly what Ma would do."  
"Little brother, I don't know what we would do without you," Matthew added, walking over and ruffling his hair.  
"So what do we do now?" Colleen asked, "How do we start?"  
"First we gotta get folks help," Brian said.  
"And at dawn," Matthew said, smiling, "We start rebuilding Hank's saloon."

Sully walked alone in the woods, his tomahawk at his side, ready in moment he might have to use it. He was as silent as a Cheyenne Indian as the leaves pressed into the earth under his feet as he walked, shoulders hunched in the night air. His breathing was slow and puffs of air exhaled from his lips as he ducked under a hanging branch and then he finally paused and leaned against a tree, his eyes closed.  
The burdens he had weighing on his heart threatened to over-whelm him despite his resolve to be calm and silent as he searched for Michaela in the night.  
"Michaela," He whispered softly. The wind gusted and Sully felt it flow through him, giving him energy and his eyes snapped open in the darkness.  
He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and he took a step forward away from the tree.  
And then suddenly branches were snapping and Sully looked ahead to see a shadow emerge into the clearing. He raised his tomahawk and positioned it at eye level and silently pulled his arm back ready to throw it, expecting a bear or some other animal.  
"Who's there?" A voice suddenly growled in the silence and Sully heard the sound of a gun hammer cocking and then a shot was fired.

Sully leapt to the right as the bullet slammed into the tree he had just been leaning against moments before and he hit the ground and rolled.  
"Show yourself!" The voice bellowed.  
Sully stayed crouched towards the ground, his tomahawk still raised, his eyes trying to penetrate the darkness ahead. Suddenly the shadow moved and Sully threw his tomahawk just as the gun exploded with another bullet and a woman screamed.  
"Michaela, stay down!" The voice shouted.  
Sully's head snapped to the left and he slowly rose until he was standing.  
Michaela!?  
"Hank, stop shooting," Michaela said.  
"I don't know who or what is out there," Hank snapped.  
"Don't shoot Hank," Sully finally said emerging into the clearing, "It's me."  
Michaela looked out from behind the tree across the clearing where she had been hiding.  
"Sully!" She cried. Her voice was a mixture of relief, joy and a hint of wariness. She stumbled from behind her tree until she was in the clearing.  
Sully felt utter relief that she was unharmed rush through him and he barely glanced at Hank who had finally lowered his gun and was standing beside him as he began to run towards Michaela.  
She threw herself into his open arms and they were embracing fiercely, Sully's lips crushing her own and then his lips moved to her ear and he was whispering over and over, "I thought I was going to lose you."  
"I'm here," She whispered back, her hands rubbing his back, "I'm okay." Sully pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes. Yes I'm okay. Hank took care of me."  
Her last words were lost on him as Sully could only think of her and needed reassuring.  
"Why would you leave the clinic? Michaela, we didn't know where you had gone or if something happened to you. You scared the children. You scared me."  
"I'm so sorry," She said, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to worry any of you. But I had to do this."  
"Why?" Sully's eyes bore into her own and they were agonized over the thought of losing her forever. Michaela felt her heart skip and her lips parted and then she lowered her gaze to the ground as a sob escaped.  
Hank swore under his breath. He couldn't take watching the scene anymore and he couldn't take Michaela taking any of the heat.  
"It's my fault," Hank interceded, walking forward until he was a few feet away from the couple, "It's all my fault. She came after me. We were headed back to town when we-"  
Suddenly Sully abruptly let go of Michaela and swung around, his fist connecting with Hank's jaw. Hank let out a yell as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
"You," Sully snarled, "All of this has been because of you!"

"Sully, no!" Michaela cried, grabbing his arm to stop him.  
Hank cradled his jaw with his hand and looked up at the couple. Sully was staring at him, breathing hard, his eyes blazing. Michaela looked frightened.  
"I deserved that," Hank said, his words coming out in gasps as his chest rose and fell. Blood began trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
"You deserve a lot more than just me hitting you in the face," Sully said, his voice filled with fury, "Now get up. Get up and let's settle this!"  
"Sully, listen to me-" Michaela pleaded. She could feel herself weaken from being on her feet too long and she was exhausted. She was sick of the fighting and of the miscommunication between Sully and Hank. And most of all she missed her children and wanted to go home and be with her family. She wanted things to go back the way they were.  
"Michaela, stay out of this," Sully snapped.  
"Don't talk to her that way," Hank said angrily, slowly getting to his feet.  
Sully shoved him back down.  
"Stay out of this Hank," Sully said, "I'm warning you."  
"Threaten me all you want. Michaela has been nothing but good to me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand back and see you yell at her. Back off Sully..."  
Hank was on his feet now, hands clenched at his sides and his eyes were staring daggers at the man across from him. Sully stared at him silently for a few seconds.  
And then Sully lunged forward and tackled Hank to the ground. Michaela lost her balance when Sully dove for Hank and she hit the ground and then watched in horror as the two men rolled on the ground in front of her, grunting and scuffling in the middle of the clearing.  
Slowly Michaela's eyes began to narrow and her blood began to boil. Angry tears were beginning to trickle down her face.  
She had had enough.  
"STOP IT!" Her scream was shrill and immediately caused the two mean to cease their fighting. The night went utterly still as her scream echoed around the woods.  
Sully looked up and saw Michaela on the ground, her face tear-streaked and he was on his feet in a second and hurrying towards her.  
Michaela held up her hand.  
"Don't. Don't come near me and don't touch me. I want you to listen to me," Michaela said, her voice laced with emotion and anger. "I am tired of this. I am alive Sully. Alive. And yet you still want to fight Hank. You want to hurt him because you believe he hurt me by starting that explosion."  
"But he-" Sully began.  
"Stop talking," Michaela said harshly, "I am not finished. The explosion was an accident. And it was my fault for going to the saloon in the first place. But I went to check on a friend and a member of this town because he was upset. What happened afterwards was not anyone's fault. It was an accident. Hank has apologized to me and I have accepted. Now it is your turn."  
"Why should I?" Sully was still livid as he stared at Michaela and she returned his stare. She opened her mouth to speak but it was Hank who answered him.

"You shouldn't. But you should at least let me explain." Hank's voice was tired and he too was on his feet and staring at them both. His shoulders were slumped with grief and his face was haggard. Michaela ached for him.  
"It was my fault about the explosion. It was an accident like Dr. Mike said but I caused it. I got some bad news earlier that day and I closed the saloon early. I ran everyone out and I was wild and angry and nobody understood why. That night Dr. Mike saw me in the saloon before she started home and she came to see me. I was drunk. I was throwing things and I was yelling. I yelled at her and told her to get out. But she's always been a stubborn woman...She wanted to talk so I finally said we could. We didn't get far. I had put a lit cigar onto whiskey that had spilled from the bar and I took out a lamp and I put it too close...The bar caught on fire and I told her to get out but she wouldn't go without me. I pushed her and fell on top of her just as the saloon exploded..."  
Hank's voice trailed off into the silence that followed his memory of that night.  
Finally Sully broke it.  
"Why did you want to stay in the saloon if it was on fire?"  
"Because I didn't know if I wanted to live," Hank said.  
"Why?" Sully said voice even.  
"Because I lost my son," Hank answered softly, "I lost Zack." Sully's eyes widened and his eyes glanced down at Michaela who was silently crying as she watched Hank. And then her eyes flickered to him and she nodded. Sully swallowed hard.  
"I lost Zack's Ma and that was hard enough. And I knew I wouldn't be a good Pa having Zack work in the saloon and try to take care of him. I just knew it wasn't the life for him and he could draw. He was special. So I sent him away but he still sent me drawings. I got one from him almost every week and I knew he was okay..." Hank's voice broke.  
"Hank-" Sully said quietly. But Hank went on not hearing him.  
"He was outside playing with his friends and some horses on a stage-coach got spooked. It was an accident. Just an accident but Zack was killed. I nearly got Dr. Mike killed with my accident. And now my saloon is gone. My way of living. My home. It's all gone. I've lost Zach's Ma, I've lost Myra, and I've lost Zach and now my saloon. That's why I went crazy Sully. And you have every right to hate me. You have every right to hit me and even kill me. But you never let me explain and I wanted you to hear it from me. I'm sorry," Hank was crying now and Sully had to look away, his own heart twisting with emotion as Hank continued, his words broken and filled with sincerity, "I know I'm a bastard and I know I cause trouble. That's why I want to leave Colorado Springs. I'm leaving."  
"No you are not," Michaela said fiercely. She began to struggle to her feet and Sully reached out immediately and helped her up but his eyes were still on Hank. She steadied herself against Sully and then took a few steps forward and pointed at Hank and said, "We have already been over this Hank. The town doesn't hate you and my kids don't hate you. I don't hate you. Yes, they will find out about Zack but do you really think they hate you that much that they will be unfair and downright mean? Hank, nobody hates you. You are not leaving."

"Sully hates me," Hank said quietly, "And I don't blame him. I need to move on before I-"  
"No."  
Sully's voice was so soft that Michaela almost didn't hear him and she turned towards him.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said no," Sully said again, this time a little louder.  
"Sully-" Hank started.  
"Hank, no," Sully cut in, "No, I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did. I was just angry. I needed someone to blame for what happened. I don't want Michaela hurt and when I thought I had lost her..." He took a deep breath. "But I was wrong to ever let this go on as long as it has."  
"You don't have to do this," Hank said.  
"Yes I do. Hank, I didn't know about Zach. I'm sorry. Michaela and I have always stood by the members of the town. No matter what anyone had done. We don't always get along but you are a member of the town too."  
"Not anymore. After what I did...No one's gonna want me to stay."  
"That's not true," Michaela protested, "Hank, you are not the only one who upset this town before with their actions. Jake and his drinking, Loren and his store and his past fights with Sully...There are many people in this town who made their problems public. And we have always forgiven and we have healed. Why can't you heal too?"

Silence was met with her question and Hank looked at her and then at Sully who was staring at him, the rage gone from his eyes. Sully's gaze was now...encouraging. Hank blinked.  
"I-I just..." Hank's voice trailed off into silence and Michaela moved forward until she was directly in front of him and put her hand on his arm.  
"Hank, we can help you re-build. Please don't leave over an accident. You're alive and I'm alive. That's all that matters."  
"Michaela's right," Sully said walking up to both of them. He looked into Hank's eyes and said firmly, "I shouldn't have hit you Hank. I should have thanked you. I realize that now. You kept Michaela alive when you were buried under your home and I didn't listen when you were rescued. I'm sorry Hank and I'm so sorry about Zach."  
Hank felt his heart clench and he took a shuddering breath as a tear began sliding down his cheek.  
"How do I heal? Can you tell me that? I hear what you both are saying but how do I get over the death of my son? He might still be alive if he had stayed with me in Colorado Springs."  
Sobs racked Hank's body and he lowered his head. Michaela immediately pulled him into her arms and his head hit her shoulder. Sully hesitated for just a split second before his hand was on Hank's back, strong and comforting. Finally Hank lifted his head.  
"How do I heal?" His voice was a whisper.  
"We'll help you," Michaela said softly, her own eyes shining with moisture.  
"Come on Hank," Sully said, his voice gruff with emotion, "Let's go home."

Dawn had turned the sky and pretty pink when Colleen stepped out of the clinic with more supplies spilling out of her arms for the men across the street. She smiled as she saw the progress being made on the new saloon.  
Dozens of men had worked hard all night and already had the frames of the building put together and now they worked on hoisting them in the air and anchoring them. Jake appeared beside her, his face sweaty, the sleeves on his white shirt pulled up. Colleen held out a moist cloth and he took it from her and wiped his face.  
"Thanks," He said gratefully.  
"It's looking great," She replied.  
"Thanks to Brian and his wake up call last night," Jake said dryly. Colleen grinned and looked over at Brian who was working diligently with Matthew on what would become the new front porch. She shook her head.  
"I'm going to pass out these wet cloths. Did Grace and Dorothy give everyone water?"  
"Grace is at the cafe starting on breakfast. Dorothy went to get the water."  
"Okay. Thanks Jake," Colleen said and she looked at him smiling sincerely.  
"Thank me later. Let's just get this done for Hank."  
He nodded at her and headed back to work. Colleen stepped down off the clinic's front porch and started to follow. A noise caught her attention and she turned towards the church. And then Colleen gasped. The supplies spilled from her hands and the sound caused Matthew to jerk his head up in her direction.  
"Colleen? Colleen!" He put down his hammer and hurried over to her, Brian at his heels.  
"Colleen, what is it?"  
Colleen pointed, a smile lighting up her face and Matthew followed her gaze.  
His mouth dropped open.  
Brian let out a shout of, "MA!" And he took off running for the church. Around them townsfolk paused in their work and looked in their direction.  
"What's going on?" Jake asked.  
He and Loren walked up to where Matthew and Colleen stood and Loren's eyes widened in surprise.  
"It's Ma and Sully," Colleen said.  
"And Hank," Matthew said a smile curving on his lips. They watched as Brian reached the trio who were making their way back into town together and he launched himself into Michaela's waiting arms.  
Matthew's arm went around Colleen and she brought her hand up to her face and realized she was crying.  
"Looks like everything's okay now," He said.  
"Finally," Colleen answered. She laughed and wiped at her eyes.  
Hank reached the group first and Colleen took his hand and squeezed it. Jake clapped him on the back.  
Sully and Michaela walked up beside him and Brian let go of his Ma and went and stood beside Matthew.  
"Ma, are you all right?" Colleen asked.  
"I'm a little tired but I'm just fine," Michaela said.  
"Looks like the three of you had quite an adventure," Jake observed.  
"Yes we did," Sully replied, "But it was time to come back to town."  
"And everything's okay?" Brian asked, "Is everyone done fightin?"  
Matthew laughed out loud and Sully leaned down and swept Brian up in his arms.  
"Yes Brian, everything's fine. Everyone's done fightin."  
"You promise?" Brian pressed.  
"I promise," Sully assured him and he looked directly at Loren and smiled. "I learned a few things about forgiveness."  
Loren reached out a grasped his shoulder.  
"What took you so long to get back to town?" Colleen asked.  
"We all needed to talk," Michaela said. She smiled. "And we needed time to convince Hank to come back to town with us."  
"Well, we're glad you did," Jake said. He turned to Hank who was watching everyone warily.  
"This town wouldn't be the same without you Hank," Jake said truthfully, "And I'm glad to see you have come to your senses."  
"Yeah, we need you Hank," Loren said gruffly, "I'm glad you're staying."  
"But staying where?" Hank said, "It's going to take me weeks to re-build the saloon. I guess I can figure out a place until-"  
"Actually, it's only going to take you until the end of the day."  
Hank blinked.  
"The end of the day?" Hank repeated, confused.  
"Yeah. You see, all of these folks, "Jake gestured around them, "Have been up since last night and we are almost finished."  
"Almost finished with what?" Hank asked his voice faint. His lips had gone dry and he swallowed hard.  
"With your saloon of course," Loren said.  
"My saloon?"  
Loren and Jake each stepped aside and Michaela gasped. Hank's mouth dropped open at the sight of the workers as they hammered away on the new building.  
"It was Brian's idea," Jake said, "And he insisted we get started early so it would be ready by the time you got back into town."  
Hank took a step forward and nearly stumbled. Sully reached out and steadied him and Hank's eyes glanced at him. Sully smiled.  
"Your old saloon burned down Hank and I figured you needed a new one so you could stay here in town with all of us," Brian said proudly. Hank looked down at the boy and in a flash he saw Zach standing in front of him and smiling, holding out his drawings proudly. Hank blinked and Zach was gone, Brian standing in his place. Tears sprang into his eyes and Hank reached down and scooped up Brian into his arms.  
"You did this for me?" His voice was rough.  
"Yes," Brian said. And Hank pulled the boy into a hug, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.  
Sully's arm went around Michaela and she leaned her head into his shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled and he returned it.  
"Welcome home Hank," Jake said, "Welcome home." The town erupted into cheers and Michaela tore her gaze away from Sully and looked at Hank who was walking towards the new saloon with Brian in his arms and she closed her eyes. She could already feel the healing in the town of Colorado Springs.

Epilogue:  
One week later

"Ma, Sully said he would be by later to pick you up in the wagon."  
"I told him I was perfectly fine riding Flash home," Michaela said shaking her head. She looked up from her desk and put down her chart she had been going over. Colleen was looking at her with sympathy in her eyes.  
"He just wants to make sure you are okay."  
"I am all right. I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone that before they will believe me."  
"Maybe just a few more times," Colleen said, her tone teasing.  
Michaela laughed.  
"All right. Colleen, I'm going to go upstairs and check on Mrs. Hughes. Will you head to Grace's and tell her that I'll be there shortly for lunch. And will you join me?"  
"Sure Ma," Colleen replied. She walked forward and kissed Michaela on the cheek and then headed out the door. Michaela stood and stretched slowly and then made her way around her desk to the door that led to the upstairs rooms. Her hand had barely fallen on the knob before the commotion across the street caught her attention. Michaela hurried to the front door of the clinic and threw it open.  
She stepped out onto the porch.  
"Hank, what is wrong with you? Look what you've done!" Loren's voice was filled with agony and anger.  
"You did it yourself Loren," Hank bellowed back. The saloon's double doors swung open and Michaela watched as Hank helped Loren out onto the porch and down the steps into the street.  
""I didn't do nothing! You cut me yourself."  
"I was moving the new glasses behind the bar and you crashed into me! It ain't my fault I dropped the box and you got cut. You just can't walk straight anymore old man."  
"Aw Hank-"  
"And I'll expect a new shipment of glass," Hank added.  
"You-" Loren sputtered.  
"And free of charge," Hank said.  
"Free?" Loren's face was turning red.  
"Yes free. Now let's let Dr. Mike fix you up."  
"Hank, let me go. I'm never speaking to you again. Just get off me. Leave me alone." Hank ignored Loren's grumbling as they crossed the street.  
Michaela watched the entire spectacle with a smile on her face. She was shaking her head when Hank produced a groaning Loren at her feet.  
"C'mon Loren, let's get that glass out. We'll have you bandaged in no time," Michaela said.  
"I wouldn't be bleeding if it weren't for this idiot," Loren muttered.  
Michaela looked at Hank and caught him trying to hide a smile. She cleared her throat and looked at Loren.  
"Hank's going to bring you inside and I'm going to give you something for the pain. Now come on inside."  
Hank led Loren past her and Michaela started to follow but paused and glanced back at the saloon. She relished in how it looked standing anew.  
"Doc, he's bleeding like a stuck pig in here," Hank said, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Hank, ain't you got a saloon to run?" Loren snapped.  
Michaela shook her head and smiled.  
And then she turned and headed inside and back to work closing the clinic door behind her.


End file.
